


Break Free

by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy/pseuds/causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: What if Alice didn't go to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy? The story of FP and Alice's relationship through high school all leading up to the birth of Charles.





	1. Chapter 1

Alice Cooper always strived for things out of her reach, yet would climb over whoever it took to get there. Alice was walking into her junior year of high school trying to gain somewhat of a status although it appeared to be difficult since if you come from the South Side that’s all you've looked after. Alice hated that, she knew where she came from and everyone’s views on it just appeared no one else could see past that and see who she was. 

Alice was walking to school just merely a couple blocks away although no one walked with her, her route was a bit longer and although she usually takes the bus she missed it today due to arguing with her mother over the last creep she had over.    
“Hey, Alice! Hold up!” F.P. said as Alice turned over her shoulder to see FP get out of a car held with football players as they drove off and he began to walk with her as she rolled her eyes. God, she hated FP, he too is from the South Side yet is praised as a king on both worlds. He is leading captain of the Bulldogs while involving himself with the serpents, he appears to get both meanwhile Alice can’t seem to grasp onto one. 

“Hey I left a nice warm car to walk out here with you in the cold and all you can manage to give me is an eye roll?” FP asked as Alice scoffs hugging her thin sweater around herself.    
“I didn’t ask or need you to walk me, we both know I can manage myself all on my own” Alice said as FP put his hands up in defense. 

FP then yelled at the car,

“wait for me!” FP yelled as the car stopped while Alice smirked.    
“Since we both can tell you don’t truly want me here I won’t bother you, although we both know you do deep down enjoy the company even if it’s coming from me,” FP said as he began to jog over to the car as Alice grounded stomping her foot. Another thing she hates about FP he is right, she prefers to at least walk to school with someone, giving her somewhat of a place beside the girl who literally walks to school alone.    
“Screw you, FP Jones!” Alice yelled right before FP went into the passenger seat, he looked up and smirked at her.    
“Only in your dreams princess” FP yelled back causing Alice to gag before they drove off and she picked up her pace as she walked to school. 

 

Alice made her way through the hallways not talking to many people, not because she didn’t have anything to say but she just mainly hated everyone. Although once lunch rolled around she did have a well somewhat group of friends, Mary and her had grown rather close once high school began. She would sit with her, who then included Fred, Hermione, and of course FP. Alice sighed as she walked over to their usual lunch table sitting down next to Mary who smiled at her as Alice smiled.    
“Hey, Alice how’s it going? How’d that chem test go? I’ve gotta take it next class” Mary said as Alice nodded,    
“you will do just fine Mary it’s not too bad,” Alice said nodding as FP laughed. 

“Easy for you to say Alice you're a genius” FP said as Fred scoffed. 

“Easy for  _ you  _ to say FP you're grades are just as good as hers. You can truly hear it from me, Mary, that you’ll do just fine, I somehow did” Fred said as I rolled my eyes while FP laughed. Alice quickly did steal a glance at FP thinking back to him claiming she was some genius, she too had seen his grades. He was extremely smart, hell he comes to about half the amount of classes she does and still passes with golden stars. Alice snapped out her gaze as she caught FP’s gaze on her making her blush then turn away to focus on her less than appetizing food. Alice’s eyebrow raises as she feels someone taps her shoulder as she turns around she sighed as she sees the squeaky clean golden star of Riverdale-Hal Cooper. 

“Hal what can I do for you?” Alice asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not in the mood.

“I overheard you guys talking about the chem test, I completely bombed it but I was offered a re take” Hal said as Alice nodded, of course, he did. 

“I was wondering if you could help me study sometime? You could come over to my place” Hal said before winking at her as Alice rolled her eyes at Hal.

“Although I am flattered Hal, you should’ve just studied the first round like the rest of us who aren’t always given a re take. Sorry can’t help you” Alice said as Hal scoffed before walking away as Alice smirked as FP gave her a nod.    
“Impressive Smith” FP said as Alice nodded,    
“well, I don’t go on study dates and stick my tongue down every girl's throat” Alice spat back at FP who smirked,    
“that would be hot” FP said as Alice rolled her eyes before Hermione chipped in.

“I’m impressed as well Smith, that the golden boy of Riverdale would go after such Southside trash,” Hermione said as Alice smiled batting her eyelashes at Hermione. 

“Oh Hermione you always have the warmest of hearts, yet we all know what's really behind it all, the greedy desire for money,” Alice said before grabbing her things and leaving the lunch table with Mary behind her. 

“I’m sorry about what Hermione said, it’s not true and you know that right?” Mary said as Alice nodded shaking her head clear of her thoughts.    
“Of course, thanks, Mary. I’ll catch you later?” Alice said as Mary nodded giving her arm a quick squeeze before the bell rang and everyone ran off to their classes. 

The day was coming to a close and Alice had stayed after to work on the Blue and Gold, something she actually enjoyed. She was able to run the place on her own for the most part, although with the help of the current senior president. Alice was leaving the school before she passed a bundle of stuck up cheerleaders, who she quickly went past although heard their harsh words down the hallway.

“God does she have any money? Her sweater is falling apart and she smells of cheap perfume” they said as Alice picked up her pace. As soon as she left the school building she began to run as quickly as she could as those nasty words repeated through her head the entire way home.

 

Alice was rushing home before she collided with a certain someone throwing her off balance, as she looked up she inwardly grounded, nor did she have the energy or was in the mood for FP Jones. 

“Woah Alice you're moving quicker than a snake chasing its prey,” FP said jokingly as Alice gave him a half smile before pushing past him. Their houses were just five down from one another so he partly just followed because she was on the way home but partly because he knew there was something on her mind. 

“No snarky remark? What happened to you?” FP jokingly asked but deep down was curious, although she was moving quickly and full of fire she still looked vulnerable. As if you looked at her the wrong way she would break. They were almost to Alice house of silence before FP looked at her once more, almost out of breath at how quickly she was moving.    
“Never thought I’d see the day Alice Smith would be si-” FP began before Alice whipped her head around at him glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. Captivating, yet completely terrifying at the moment. 

“Shut the hell up FP! You don’t know anything about me, or who I am! So just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!” Alice yelled at FP before storming into her house slamming the door. FP rolled his eyes, 

“‘drama queen” FP muttered before he winced as he heard even more yelling coming from within the house. 

“What’s the matter with your clothes?”Alice’s mother Liz yelled at her while she stood up from sitting in her current fling’s lap.    
“They are worn! You won’t let me get new clothes how do you expect me to get out of this damn town looking like this?” Alice yelled as Liz walked up to her slapping her across the face. 

“If you want to dress any better than you truly go get a job, Alice! I put you in what you deserve, nothing more or less” Liz spat at Alice who’s eyes filled with tears as she ran to the one place no one would find her, her own little getaway. 

Alice ran down the street passing all the other houses on her block, including FP’s at the very end, before taking a direct turn towards the woods. Alice made her way through the woods sighing as she finally slowed down as she came upon an abandoned sewage pipe. She climbed on top and looked around her taking in the presence of the silent forest, everything in nature seemed to hold its place. Why couldn’t she be like that? Hell, she’d love to have  _ a place.  _ Alice’s thoughts were cut short however when she heard a footstep through the crunching of the autumn leaves, Alice turns around to see FP walking towards her. She usually would tell him off, or to go away but at the moment she doesn’t even seem to have the care or energy for that. FP takes a seat down next to her, not saying anything or doing anything besides smoking his cigarette. 

“If you're expecting me to tell you why I’m here or anything of that matter you have lost your damn mind,” Alice said as FP nodded taking a slow drag before releasing it. 

“I wasn’t going to ask. Just here to keep you company” FP said as Alice nodded. He wasn’t going to tell her why he actually followed her or else he wouldn’t doubt that she’d push him off the pipe hard enough to crack his head open. He was worried for her though, he didn’t want her running off into the woods to accidentally do something she’d regret just in a fit of rage. 

Alice still fuming screamed into the wilderness causing some birds to fly away before she smiled, ah much better she thought to herself. She then looked at FP then his cigarette and took it from his hands and took a drag herself, without saying a word the two of them sat there till dusk.

This then became a usual thing, if Alice was ever upset or needed to get away she would go off to the forest, sometimes if FP happened to be outside he would follow her, other times if he didn’t appear with her he’d find his way there. He always would, and she knew that and although she would never let this rise to the surface this fact she held dear to her heart. They began to get to know one another a little bit better as well, he’d always be there to listen if she wanted to rant or she would just take her time to ask him some questions. She got to know about some of the levels of involvement FP had with the serpents although he didn’t want to get her too involved, he didn’t want her to get any ideas. Alice would tell him more and more about her dreams to become a journalist yet always made them sound so far out of reach which surprised him, cause he knew if she put her mind to it- she’d do it. 


	2. Unresolved Friction

Winter break came along and was a turning point for them, one no one yet everyone at the same time saw coming.

Hermione was hosting a huge party since her folks were gone for the weekend, everyone who was everyone was invited and it so happens Alice Smith was on the list. Alice had gotten ready with Mary who although did have better-looking clothes than her. Mary had offered to let Alice borrow some of her own yet Alice refused, saying she didn't owe her anything.

"Is this ok?" Alice asked looking in the mirror at herself. She was in a blue spaghetti strap dress that was a bit stained at the bottom and although she tried her best to iron out the wrinkles some of the presses remained. She draped across a somewhat white sweater since it was December.

"Alice you look great! Plus since when do you care what people think?" Mary asked as she glanced at the clock.

"I don't- just you know wanna make sure," Alice said as Mary laughed rolling her eyes.   
"Come on we've gotta go we're already late and Hermione will kill us," Mary said as Alice sighed getting into the passenger seat of her car.

"I don't even know why she wants us there so badly, why can't we be casual like everyone else?" Alice asked as Mary pulled out of the driveway.

"We're gonna be casual at this rate! And because you and I don't follow her like little puppies. She actually needs people like that in her life believe it or not" Mary said as Alice nodded.

"It's so like you Mary to always look for the good in everyone," Alice said as Mary laughed as they drove off.

The girls arrived at the party to see it was already in full bloom, everyone was there and the music was blasting. Alice and Mary walked in searching the area for Hermione who grabbed them both suddenly.   
"Finally! I was worried you guys wouldn't show! Is this alright? Do you guys need anything?" Hermione asked bouncing around, although she was tipsy Hermione's main priority was still that this party be the biggest one of the year.

"Yes, of course, it looks like a night we'll never forget," Mary said as Hermione smiled as Alice shot her a fake smile before they went off to find the bar.

"What can I get you?" The guy at the bar asked,   
"some light please for the two of us," Mary said as the guy nodded before leaving briefly to return with two pink drinks.

"Mainly pink lemonade, won't get you too fucked up but will definitely get you tipsy," he said as both the girls nodded before walking off.   
"Mhmm, this is good!" Mary said as Alice nodded,   
"yeah, it's kinda scary how you can't tell any alcohol is in here" Alice said as they both smiled before something caught her attention. As they passed a group of girls from school standing in the corner looking at them, well directly at Alice.

"It's like is she even trying?"

"She's truly southside trash"

"No wonder she came her alone"

The girls said as they passed turning something in Alice. As if Mary could read her mind she grabbed Alice's arm,

"Alice come on, don't listen to them! Tonight is supposed to be fun not fully of comments from pointless girls" Mary pled as Alice rolled her eyes as she heard Fred call after them both.   
"It would only be pointless if this wasn't what everyone in this damn house thought of me minus you!" Alice said as Mary rolled her eyes releasing her grasp from Alice who began to walk back towards the bar.   
"Where are you going?" Mary said as Alice rolled her eyes,   
"getting something a little stronger, plus you're needed. I'll find you later ok?" Alice said directing to Fred before catching one last glimpse of FP-who was making out with some random brunette, great. Mary sighed before Alice took off back to the bar within a matter of seconds,

"back already?" The guy at the bar asked as Alice smirked.   
"Give me something to make me never remember this damn night" Alice said as he nodded heading back before returning with a much darker, stronger drink.

One drink became another, which turned into three more and before Alice knew it she was stumbling around the place. Alice was trying to find Mary although that proved to be difficult so she routed towards the upstairs to at least try and get her world to stop spinning. Alice wobbled upstairs only merely hearing more snickers, great she thought to herself. Alice after testing a few doors came upon an empty guest bedroom, she threw herself onto the bed before looking at her reflection. Although there were about three of her currently, her eyes began to water at the sight of herself.

She was drunk and alone, yet again. No one in Northside High wanted to be around her minus Mary who at this point it was probably pitty. Alice let a few tears fall from her eyes as she tried to pull herself together but was seeming to wonder why who would care? Just then a couple ran into the door causing her to shoot up, stumble before saying   
"Get out! Can't you find somewhere else to reproduce the population?" Alice said as the guy turned around and to her surprise it was FP. FP looked at her quickly although it was enough for him to take her in.

"Hey, I'll call you ok? I need to take care of a friend" FP told the girl who stumbled away before he walked over to Alice who scoffed sitting back down on the bed.

"Would you even call us friends FP? We barely know each other" Alice said as FP laughed,  
"I think you'd be surprised with the amount of information I've gathered by hanging around you. So why don't you tell me why you're sitting here with mascara running down your cheeks? If it's a guy I can kill him for you" FP said as he took a swing of his beer causing Alice to smirk.

"I'm very capable of doing that on my own, but no it's not a guy. Why does this whole damn school treat you like some king, when all I get are judged looks and comments. I can't help how I look! I know I'm not the prettiest girl here and I will never be able to afford even a bracelet Hermione holds around her wrist but I try to clean up well. It took me hours FP, hours to fix this dress, I had to borrow the sweater from my mother, all this work just to be called Southside trash" Alice exclaimed as tears went back down her cheeks as FP for a moment looked at her stunned. Never had he thought Alice Smith gave a damn about what anyone thought,   
"hey hey hey, look at me ok?" FP said as Alice sighed looking up at him.

"You are Alice Susanna Smith, you don't need to be defined by those around you ok? The only definition you should care about is the one you created yourself. All those people find it easier to take a look at someone's status and pin that to them instead of focusing on who they really are. And I know if they took more than a fucking second to look at you they'd be amazed" FP said truthfully. He'd been around Alice now for three months, he got to see her when the rest of the world didn't, that too he wouldn't let come to the surface yet he held dear to his heart. Alice smiled as squeezed FP's shoulders,

"thank you FP, yet I hate to break it to you no one ever truly wants to hang out with me-" Alice began her eyes shot open.   
"Wait! You always did, I mean you were always there. Even when I didn't want it you were, you actually cared enough to stay" Alice said as she looked at FP once more who could only smile at her. She looked into his deep hazel eyes as he into her icy blue ones, her eyes wandered before they landed on his lips. She did always wonder what all the rage was about, it wouldn't hurt her to try right?

Before her brain could stop her Alice leaned into FP, connecting their lips which lit like a fire. His body reacted immediately, one arm going around her waist pulling her closer to him as one went around her head going through her hair. As they kissed Alice moaned as he slipped his tongue in inviting himself in as they fell back onto the bed. She pulled away in order to place kisses up and down his neck as he moaned running his hands up and down her body before she leaned in once more while he somehow managed to pull back.

"Al-Alice, if we don't stop, like right now. I won't be able to" FP said as Alice smirked before kissing him once more deeply as she began to paw after his shirt.   
"I want this, you, now" Alice moaned before FP thanked the heavens before kissing her once more.

The next morning Alice woke to a massive headache and a foggy memory of the night before. Her head was pounding as she raised her arms then to realize, she wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at her body, then she began to notice the body next to hers, which causes her to almost fall off the bed. FP Jones? Alice felt him stir as she began to quietly get off the bed, she began to look for her clothes as she found her bra, panties, and her dress. She was slipping her dress on back turned from the bed as she was trying to zip up the rest before a voice made her jump out of her skin,

"Need some help there?" FP asked from the bed as he smirked while Alice's cheeks flustered red.

"How long have you been watching?" Alice asked as FP shrugged,

"nothing I haven't seen before Alice" FP said as Alice rolled her eyes while thinking back to last night, or trying to.   
"What-why did we?" Alice asked as she paced around as she began to get snippets of last night. She remembered the comments, the drinking, the crying,-

"god, I was a mess" Alice mumbled as she threw FP his boxers, turning away as he slipped them on.   
"You weren't that bad Alice, plus I mean at least you had someone to comfort you," FP said with a smirk as she turned around-right she thought to herself there was also all the kissing.

"This was a one-time thing FP, ok?" Alice said as FP smirked as Alice scoffed crossing her arms over her chest as he walked towards her.   
"I don't believe you," FP said as he walked closer to her, making it harder for her to breath correctly.

"Well, it's time to get the facts straig-ght." Alice muttered as FP nodded their faces just inches apart before he broke away, causing her to let out a somewhat sad sigh cursing herself for letting it out. She didn't want FP Jones, she didn't- no matter how much she wanted to run her hands up and down his back and clutch onto his strong shoulders.

"I-I need to go," Alice said snapping out of her thoughts before running out of the house.

It took a few tries but Alice had finally been able to get a hold of Mary who picked her up a couple blocks down from Hermione's place, she truly couldn't bear seeing Hermione right now, or even worse FP.

"Where did you go off to last night?" Mary asked as Alice smiled getting into the car,

"oh you know, I just drank too much and ended up passing out in one of the guest bedrooms." Alice said as Mary nodded before laughing.

"Man you're lucky you passed out I was looking for the bathrooms last night and in one of the rooms man there was a couple going at it!" Mary said as Alice forced a nervous laugh as her cheeks reddened before Mary gasped,

"Alice Smith! Is that a hickey?" Mary asked as Alice's eyes widened before looking in the mirror to see a hickey on her neck, then raising her top more to hide the ones below.

"Oh right, yeah I um I made out with the guy running the bar. I think-I don't fully remember" Alice said quickly as Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, never took you as that type but I guess whatever makes you happy," Mary said as Alice raised an eyebrow now,   
"what do you mean he wasn't my type! He was um- well tall, muscular, his eyes were a nice color" Alice said trying to remember his actual face as Mary shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel like you're more into people who could challenge you, not some easy hookup. Someone who could really push you-maybe someone like FP or something" Mary said making Alice a cough suddenly almost choking on her own spit.

"Oh god no, FP Jones is not my type Mary. Speaking of type how did you and Fred get along last night" Alice asked changing the subject quickly as Mary sighed blushing a little.

"Well we made out, but then he began to talk to Hermione, I just wish he would make up his damn mind," Mary said as Alice patted her friend on the shoulder as she pulled up to her house. "Thanks for the ride, Mary. Fred will figure himself out don't stress over it ok?" Alice said as Mary nodded before she hopped out and went inside her house.

Alice ended up spending most of the weekend inside working on homework and putting together ideas for the Blue and Gold when a blizzard hit Sunday evening. Everyone was told to stay inside since the roads were bad while everyone prayed for a snow day the following Monday.   
"Alice! Where is my sweater I lent you on Friday?" Liz yelled up the stairs as Alice's eyes widened.   
"Um just give me a minute!" Alice yelled back as she looked through her clothes before quickly calling Hermione to ask if she had seen and sadly she hadn't. Where could it be? She thought to herself before groaning, she never put the damn thing on. She was in such a rush to get out of there she must've left it with FP. Alice groaned as she walked downstairs to run into her mother, "so? Where is it?" Liz asked as Alice sighed.   
"I think FP Jones may have it, can't I just get it from him tomorrow at school?" Alice asked as Liz shook her head.   
"No, you went through all this effort to let me lend you the damn thing so you are going to go through all the effort to get it back! So you go down there and go get it! Is that understood?" Liz snapped as Alice rolled her eyes slipping on her winter jacket and worn down boots.   
"If I die out there I'm cursing you," Alice said as Liz rolling her eyes as Alice left the house. The snow was blistering around making it difficult for her to walk in a straight line. As Alice made it to FP's trailer she hoped to god the light on was him, otherwise, she had walked through all this snow for nothing. God doing all this work just for a jacket Alice muttered before she took her almost frozen hand out and knocked on the door. At first, she heard nothing and began to lose hope as she began to turn around before the door swung open. Alice turned around to see a surprised FP standing at the door,   
"Alice? Come on in" FP said as he let her in as she walked inside taking in the place. It was small, the living room had just one couch alongside a TV, there was a small kitchen then a smaller hallway leading to a bathroom then two other rooms.   
"Um here take a seat, sorry it's not very warm in here," FP said as he gestured for her to take a seat on the coach which was near one of the electric heaters.

"Thank you," Alice said as she slipped off her jacket and shaking her head of snow,

"so may I ask why you're here?" FP asked as Alice nodded avoiding eye contact.

"Do you have my white sweater? I left it at Hermione's and well you were the last person to see it and my mom will have my head if I don't find it" Alice said as FP chuckled before nodding and dipping into what she assumed to be his bedroom. FP then walked out moments later holding her white sweater,   
"yeah I held onto it, partly because you left it, also so you'd at least have one reason to talk to me," FP said quietly as Alice sighed taking the sweater before standing up and heading towards the door, she was not doing this.

"Was it that horrible for you?" FP asked moments before she put her hand on the doorknob causing her to turn around her face was hot and she was frustrated-he sure as hell wasn't making this easy.   
"We were drunk," Alice said as FP nodded,   
"neither of us was taking advantage of the other though," FP said as Alice nodded, of course, she knew that. She knew all too well how quickly she said yes to sleeping with him.

"It was a one-time thing," Alice said as FP raised an eyebrow at her,

"really Alice? Only once? Cause if I remember I do not remember only doing it-" FP said as Alice cut him off walking closer to him,

"don't. I-look this just cannot happen ok? You and I are two completely different people this whole whatever was just letting loose tension." Alice said as FP furrowed his eyebrows taking one step closer to her,   
"are you sure we aren't just building tension?" FP challenged her as Alice sighed clutching onto the sweater as if it was holding her back.

"Ye-no! Just no! FP please we just cannot do this again and that is final" Alice spat as FP threw his hands in the air,   
"was it that damn awful for you Alice Smith? Something you would choose to forget for good? Because sorry I'm not that kind of guy" FP said as Alice turned around before snapping her head back at him.   
"No, it wasn't that you idiot! Congrats you can put another star on you're reviews for being in bed if that's what this is all about. Why we cannot do this again is because it felt so good!" Alice yelled back at him before panting as she let out the air she had been holding in. FP slowly walked over to her, taking his hand in hers and removing her sweater from it before backing her up onto the door.   
"So you're saying it felt good, the way I kissed your neck" FP said before placing soft kissing along her neck as he unzipped her jacket pushing it off her shoulders before sucking on her neck causing her to moan.

"Or the way I ran my hands up and down our chest" Alice stammered as she dragged her fingers along FP's light long sleeve. FP looked at Alice in the eye, lust clouding both of their thoughts.   
"And then," Alice said before FP kissed her fully on the mouth causing her to moan as she kicked off her boots before jumping onto him. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her if that was at all possible while wrapping her legs around his torso trying to bring their bodies even closer. FP's hands went in her hair and around her waist as she began to kiss his neck and sliding his shirt off, and soon hers was off as well as they ran into the wall. Her nails digging along his back as he worked his mouth further and further sucking on her breasts as she moaned before bringing his face up to her kissing him once more as he walked them into his bedroom as she kicked the door shut.

Both their bodies fell back panting, hot, and sweaty, neither one of them was cold anymore. Neither one of them said anything as Alice caught her breath before looking up at FP who still was riding down from his own high as she contemplated what to do. She didn't want to leave, but is that what she does? She knows FP gets around and she had heard of only one if any stories of the girl staying after. Alice really didn't want to go, she somewhat hated that fact, wasn't she supposed to hate him? Yet the emotions she felt this past weekend beg to differ, but alas Alice took one more look at FP and decided she probably should. Her mother would begin to wonder and even though school probably would be canceled, you can never be too sure? Alice began to get up holding the blanket tight to her body, although wondering why since he'd seen everything, multiple times.   
"Hey, where are you off to in such a rush?" FP asked as she turned around to see him looking at her as she blushed.

"I-um well isn't this the part where the girl leaves right? You're FP Jones" Alice said as FP nodded,   
"true, but you Alice Smith and since when do you follow what everyone else does?" FP asked as Alice laughed nodding her head before looking back at him once more.   
"I'm not gonna make you stay if you want to go, but the bed is open for you," FP said as Alice smiled, he left the choice up to her. Alice looked outside to see it was still blizzarding outside and crawled back into bed

"It's not like I want to go outside right now anyway," Alice said as FP chuckled before she slid back next to him. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. FP looked down at her and smiled as he sighed. Alice was right, usually, he sleeps with a girl, she leaves and he goes about his day, but something about Alice made him want to stay in bed all day with her.

Eventually, they both got out of bed since it was approaching 9, after calling her mother Alice had to go home and made sure to bring her sweater with her.

FP walked her home despite her arguing that she could go on her own, soon they were at her house.   
"Thank you," Alice said softly as FP nodded smiling at her.

"You're welcome," FP said as Alice sighed, should she kiss him? Should she just stay where she was? She didn't exactly know where they were, so FP made the choice for her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before whispering into her ear,

"my door's always open for you Alice" FP said as she blushed smiling before he walked away nodding to her before she went inside. Both of their hearts a little warmer than they were at the beginning of the day.

So this became routine for the two, she'd slip into his trailer ever so often, sometimes to hook up, other times for a place to get away. One evening they were working on homework, well she was FP couldn't stop staring at her as Alice's stomach grumbled.   
"You hungry?" FP asked as Alice nodded, FP glanced at his kitchen, he hadn't gone grocery shopping yet and wasn't exactly in the mood to.   
"How about I take you to Pops?" FP asked chillingly although it caused Alice to stand up straight.   
"You wanna take me out?" Alice asked as FP nodded slowly wondering if he wasn't clear before.

"Yeah, come on! I'm starving too" FP said as Alice nodded grabbing her jacket as they left his trailer and walked towards his motorcycle as FP slid on and she went to him wrapping her arms around his torso. As they pulled up to Pop's Alice began to realize this was the first time they appeared somewhere together, not exactly like a couple but still together. They walked into Pops before sliding into a booth and ordering their food,

"so is this a date?" Alice asked as FP smirked looking at her as Pop Tate handed them some milkshakes.   
"It is whatever you want it to be Alice, I just figured it would be nice," FP said as Alice nodded before her eyebrows furrowed as she saw some girls giggling and looking at FP.   
"It's a date" she quickly said as FP laughed,

"jealous?" FP asked as Alice scoffed,   
"as if" Alice said as FP winked at her as their burgers arrived. While Alice dug into the burger while eyeballing the girls at the bar. They were almost done just chattering away about the day and how spring was almost among them,

"I just love spring! The colors, everything comes back to life, I can finally take pictures of pretty things" Alice said as FP laughed before looking up as two girls walked over to them. Causing Alice to glare at the brunette eyeballing FP,

"my name's Glady's here's my number" Glady's said as FP nodded slowly before sliding her number back to her,

"I'm flattered but I'm actually on a date right now," FP said causing Alice's eyes to widen before smiling and looking at the girl who shrugged. "Fine, you're loss," Glady's said before walking away as Alice smiled at FP. "You didn't have to do that, but well thank you," Alice said as FP nodded at her, he knew he wouldn't be happy if he caught another guy going after Alice either. As they got up Alice slipped her around through FP's grinning as they left Pops as Pop Tate smiled watching the couple leave.


	3. Unsuspecting Hearts

FP and Alice had kept their relationship quite throughout school, neither telling anyone even their best friends. Although somehow a certain small girl found out.

"since when have you been sleeping with FP Jones?" Hermione asked as they all sat at the lunch table causing everyone to stop eating, FP nearly choked on his food while Alice shot a glare at Mary who had promised not to tell.

"Since when have you been seeing Hiram Lodge?" Alice shot back as Fred's eyebrows shot up and Mary then glared at Alice before Alice got up and dragged Hermione to a table they could talk alone.

"That was none of your business Alice," Hermione said as Alice looked at her wide-eyed.  
"Really? So my business is but yours isn't? Why do you even care?" Alice asked as Hermione shrugged,   
"I was just wondering that's all. I mean did you really think I don't know who hooked up in my OWN house?" Hermione said as Alice rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush.   
"Well I mean is this all just sex to you Alice?" Mary asked as the girls began to walk to the courtyard before Alice glanced back at FP who was laughing at Fred as she softly smiled.

"No it's not just sex, I mean I don't really know we haven't put much of a label on it," Alice said as Hermione smirked as the bell rang,

"look at harsh Alice Smith she's really smitten for that Jones boy," Hermione said as Alice shoved her before they headed off to classes.

Spring came along after what seemed like the longest winter for the teenagers and there were only a few weeks left in the school year. Everyone began to see Alice and FP as a couple although neither one had made it official. Yet the two of them could barely manage to keep their hands off one another and would swat away the hands of others.

It was one hot May day and Alice and FP had gone down to Sweetwater River before a party the falling evening, Alice had packed sandwiches and brought along fruit while FP brought her flowers.

"Can you believe this year is almost over?" Alice asked as FP smiled nodding at her as he fed her a berry.   
"I know, we're almost seniors, almost done," FP said as Alice nodded smiling.

"I can try and get into a good school, I mean who knows how that'll go," Alice said as FP turned and looked at Alice surprised,  
"Alice you studied harder than anyone on your SATs-made me actually study for them too. You'll get into a good writing school Alice, get the hell out of this town" FP said as Alice smiled looking down before looking up at him,

"do you really believe that FP?" Alice asked as FP smirked as he took his hand in hers.

"With all my heart," FP said before Alice leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips, as she pulled away she contemplated saying it, should she? Could she? Then a sudden gust of wind blew making their blanket fly up in their faces causing them both to jump apart before laughing.   
"What about you, where do you think you'll head? You could get into a good school with the grades you keep" Alice said as FP nodded while getting up to walk by the river.   
"Yeah I just don't know if the school is the next step for me," FP said as Alice nodded, she understood, you didn't always have to go to college to make a living.

"I hope to leave this place to be remembered, I'd love to be something more than another Southside girl," Alice said as FP quickly looked back at her.   
"Alice trust me, you are unforgettable," FP said winking at her as Alice blushed while he walked over to the riverside.

Alice smiled as she looked at FP who was skipping rocks as she raised her eyebrow to see his hands were cut up, along with his sleeves were down and it was a very humid day, a storm was supposed to come in later.   
"FP, aren't you a little hot?" Alice said as she walked over to FP who laughed as she gave him a kiss as he responded instantly wrapping his arms around her waist as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt slipping it off his shoulders so he was just in a tank top as she gasped at what she saw on his shoulder. Although still wrapped in clear wrap upon FP's shoulder was a serpent tattoo on his shoulder, not too big or small.   
"FP is that a serpent tattoo?" Alice asked as FP quickly grabbed his shirt trying to put it on before Alice yanked it out of his hands,

"answer me!" Alice said as FP walked back to the picnic.   
"Yes, it is Alice! It has nothing to do with you so I don't know why you're so damn curious!" FP said as Alice gasped as she walked up to his hands on her hips before walking up to him as he was packing away the picnic.

"Excuse me? So sorry for having eyes FP! Were you expecting me to never see it? Just as much as you expect me to not see the cuts and bruises on your hands? And the scratches on your face? What happened?" Alice yelled as FP threw the bag over his shoulder as he shook his head.   
"It doesn't matter Alice, it's none of your business so stop sticking your head where it doesn't belong!" FP yelled back at her as he got on his motorcycle before throwing her his helmet. Alice was fuming as she threw the helmet back at him as she grabbed the flowers and shoved them into his chest before she said,

"drive yourself home asshole. I'm walking" before she began to walk down the street.   
"Fine! Suit yourself!" FP yelled before he took off on his motorcycle dropping her flowers as he went past her while she flicked him off. Alice sighed as she looked back at the flowers which she ran back and put in her hands, she hadn't meant for it to get that bad. She just wanted to know what was going on, she knew he was a part of the serpents, helping out on jobs but she hadn't known he was planning on becoming one. And even if he did she shouldn't be against it! She wouldn't try and talk him out of it, he didn't talk her out of writing so who was she to do the same to him? She just wished he would talk to her about it.

Alice let out a sad sigh as she looked at the road ahead of her, it was about an hour walk back to the trailer park and looking at the sky she needs to get a move on. Alice smoothed out her skirt before she began to walk back to the trailer park.

She was about thirty minutes in and her feet were killing her, she wasn't wearing too high of boots but she was still trying to dress nice and these boots were not meant for an hour-long walk on pavement. Alice let out a sad cry as she felt a raindrop, one after another, then within a matter of minutes, it began to downpour and thunder. Alice kept walking although it was raining so hard she could barely see ahead of her before eyes went wide as she quickly ran to the side of the road as a car whizzed past her splashing her with even more water.

Asshole, she thought to herself as she stood under a somewhat sheltered tree and put her face in her hands. Why hadn't she gone with FP? She sighed as she looked around, the rain didn't look like it was going to stop and she decided she would be safer on the side of the road under the trees, there was at least a weak amount of shelter. Alice looked around to see if anyone was coming before she then saw in the fair distance a light, Alice tried to see who it was as she began to walk out into the road hoping she could catch a ride. Alice let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was a motorcycle that pulled up next to her and FP hopped off before pulling him into his embrace as he kissed to top of her head.   
"I'm sorry I left you, it was stupid of me to do knowing a storm was coming. Shit, I'm so sorry Alice I was getting worried when I wasn't seeing you. Let's head back ok?" FP said as Alice hugged him tightly in the rain before she got on the back of his motorcycle and they headed back to his place.   
Once inside Alice took a shower, which FP then accompanied her in warming them both up very quickly. Then after truly showering they both came out and Alice was in one of his long plaid shirts as FP threw her clothes in the dryer. Alice made them both some grilled cheeses and tomato soup as FP sat down she placed his food in front of him as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck placing her head in the arch of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry FP, I overreacted when I saw you're serpent tattoo," Alice said as she kissed his neck before getting up to flip her sandwich before sitting down next to FP.

"Hey it takes two to tango, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just don't want to get you too involved, you're heading to much bigger and better things Alice." FP said as Alice narrowed her eyes at him as she then glanced at the cuts on his face as FP sighed.   
"But that's no excuse to not tell you, so what do you want to know?" FP asked as Alice smiled before she took his hands in hers running her hands over the bruises carefully.

"Why did you get these?" Alice asked as FP nodded,

"well this is part of the Serpents Initiation, there are four different tests. You have to take care of Hot Dog, which is an actual dog. Then to memorize the six laws of being a Serpent, then you must retrieve a knife from a rattlesnake's cage then the final test is to be beaten down by each Serpent member present then to rise as one of them. That shows that you would take a beating for them and if matters got so drastic, die." FP said as Alice nodded rubbing his shoulder.   
"You're really a Serpent now bad boy," Alice said as FP smirked as she lightly traced his new tattoo.

"Hell yeah," FP said as Alice smiled before sliding into his lap,

"so now is when you tell me why you didn't tell me this? You went through all this training, effort, literal beating for this gang so why didn't you wish to tell me? I can tell you care for this gang, and I-I know I'm not like your girlfriend or whatever but and I guess I don't deserve the know but-" Alice began stuttering over her own words. They hadn't placed a label on their relationship yet, although they had been doing this whole deal for about six months now and if FP ever asked she wouldn't turn him down. FP then looked her in the eyes as she lightly blushed hanging her head low,

"hey you're mine just as much as I am yours, Alice Smith, you deserve to know. I just-the Serpents are turning into my family, but there is a lot of dirty work involved with being with them. Drug deal along with other shady things, and sometimes it gets pretty messy. I just-I don't want you to run into that, you're this beautiful light for me in the world of darkness and I'm worried that if you get too involved you could land in the wrong hands that would burn you out before I could get to you" FP said as Alice smiled kissing him as she sighed. She did know about the Serpents and was well aware of the brewing violence between them and the Ghoulies, she knew she could handle herself but understood FP's precautions.

"Thank you FP, I'm happy you told me. Just don't get too lost in the darkness yourself alright?" Alice said as FP smiled before kissing her once more as the storm below around them.

The summer was a wonderful bliss for FP and Alice, the school was out and Alice had gotten her license although she always picked to ride with FP on his motorcycle, she was spending more and more time at FP's place. She left a small bundle of clothes, toothbrush, and other toilet trees since her mother was bringing home creepier and creepier men. At least that's what she told Mary and Hermione and although that fact stayed true, she always was just completely in love with FP Jones. Although she was a bit too afraid to say it.

Fourth of July rolled around and Mary decided to host a party on the beach with a barbecue set then to watch as the fireworks went off. Alice and FP arrived together both within their own worlds as Hermione sat next to Fred as she watched them talking on the beach.

"So they're dating right?" Hermione asked Fred as he shrugged,

"FP said she's his, there's no real label on it, however," Fred said as Hermione slowly nodded.

"Yeah but I mean come on, do you see the way they are looking at one another?" Hermione said pointing at them as Fred smirked,

"care to clarify?" Fred asked as Hermione groaned,

"like they are in love. Like over the moon in love" Hermione said as Mary walked by with some burgers,   
"you've got that right" Mary said as Hermione nodded pointing to Mary who walked over to the grill where Hal was-she was the only one to invite him.

"Why can't I have that?" Hermione asked as Fred sighing looking at her before looking at her,

"you've got it Hermione" Fred said as Hermione laughed before she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the house as Mary sighed looking at the two. Alice looked up to see her upset friend making her stand up,

"I'll be right back. Fred and Hermione ran off leaving a sad Mary" Alice said as FP nodded as he smirked watching Alice walk away swaying her hips as she stuck her tongue out at FP before she walked up to Mary.

"Hey, you ok?" Alice asked as Mary sighed,

"I mean I'm fine. I'm just falling for Fred who has fallen for Hermione who is so much more than I'll ever be" Mary said as Alice hit her arm.

"Hey! You and Hermione are two equals, both way out of Fred's league. If he can't see that, that's on him ok, not you. So don't even try to compete with her" Alice said as Mary smiled placing her hands on her hips.

"When did you become so wise?" Mary asked as Alice smirked looking back at FP who was the first person to tell her to become herself instead of comparing herself to the others.

"Oh, no one," Alice said as Mary smirked as she walked off before Hal slid over as Alice sighed.

"What can I do for you, Hal?" Alice asked as Hal smirked,

"oh nothing, I was just wondering why you chose trash." Hal asked as Alice glared at him before slapping Hal across the face causing everyone to turn,

"don't you dare say that about him. You are just a shiny piece of garbage" Alice spat at Hal as he rolled his eyes.

"I love it when you get feisty. All I'm saying is that you and I know your smart Alice. Why are you settling for FP when we both know he can't provide you a future, he's got his head stuck in the Serpents and always will, I would always watch out for you and make sure you can get out of this town. Make something of yourself" Hal said as Alice's eyes widened, she was fuming.

"Shut the hell up Hal, I don't need you to make something of myself. I don't need you or FP to do that! He understands that while you can't seem to get your head out of your ass" Alice said as Hal shrugged before he walked away pushing past FP who walked over to Alice.

"You took care of that yourself I see?" FP said as Alice laughed while rolling her eyes as she glanced back at Hal.   
"Yeah, he's just sticking his head in places no one asked," Alice said as FP nodded as he protectively wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can always throw a punch at him" FP snarled as Mary called everyone back to the table for food while Alice laughed,

"I took care of it, bad boy," Alice said as FP smirked hitting her ass before they went to the table.

The rest of the evening went smoothly for the most part, besides FP constantly sending Hal daggers through his vision. Everyone settled alongside the beach as the fireworks began to take off. FP and Alice were off to the side as Mary was near Fred who keeps eyeing Hermione, meanwhile, Hal was in his own world. FP looked at Alice who was beaming as the fireworks went off reflecting on her face. He smiled, she was so damn beautiful he had no idea how he deserved or ended up with Alice Smith but he thanked his lucky stars every single night for bringing her to him.

"What?" Alice asked as she noticed FP staring at her as she smiled back at him while FP smiled.

"Nothing, I just you look so beautiful," FP said as he sighed. He was going to say it, he didn't know why he didn't but he didn't. He was afraid he'd lose her, so, for now, he held her as closely as he could. And for that moment the two teenagers felt untouchable, like the stars had finally aligned in their favor, although nothing stays perfect forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry it took me a while to get this up, I was just working on the final chapter which I just finished so now I will be able to update much more frequently! Thank you so much and enjoy!


	4. Letting Go

July was perfect, Alice and FP completely in love with one another spending every moment they could with one another. Alice had gotten a job at Pop's to begin saving up and FP had to do more jobs for the Serpents, although they weren't Alice's favorite she was always happy when he came home in one piece. Although he had begun coming home late recently, if not he than she. They spent more time sleeping than talking to one another.

Alice decided to stay up one night although she had worked all evening because there were only four weeks left until senior year was left and she needed as much money as she could get to get out of Riverdale. She was going to ask FP if he wanted to come with, of course, she didn't fully expect him to say yes, she although had saved up quite a lot and she had a car. They could get a little apartment and start up a life of their own if they really tried.

Alice yawned as she glanced at the clock which read one in the morning, her eyes lit up as she saw FP walk in although her smile fell short as she saw his composure. He looked like he had seen a ghost, his hands were bruised and he reeked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alice asked as FP looked at her before glancing at the clock,

"Alice you should be asleep it's late," FP said as Alice laughed rolling her eyes,

"who are you, my mother?" Alice asked as FP softly laughed as he looked at her before the door burst open as a Serpent charged in towards Alice as Penny Peabody stood at the door. The man grabbed Alice as she screamed hitting the man who then began to twist her arm as FP lunged at him. He pushed him off Alice who then shoved FP into the wall as the guy went after Alice again as FP ran to Penny,

"what do you want?" FP asked as Penny laughed,   
"well they were right, she is your soft underbelly. I was sent me here by the leader, to make sure you got the job done. I need proof or else we were told to give blondie her own version of the Serpent tattoo" Penny as Alice yelped as the man pulled out a knife as FP's head snapped back before he yelled,

"Don't you dare touch her. Here I have proof out back, I will show you it but I swear to god if I hear her do any more than squirm I will have your head" FP said as Penny nodded to the guy who put his knife back into his pocket before FP left the trailer as Penny followed him. FP shoved his jacket in her face which stunk of sodium hydroxide before taking out the man's wallet and gloves he used to remove them.   
"Anything else?" FP asked as Penny shook her head before FP looked back at the house then glaring at Penny.

"Why did you do this? Why the hell did you bring her into this, that was my one condition was to keep Alice the hell away from the Serpents" FP spat at Penny who looked around before pulling FP in close.

"Get her out of here FP, or out of your life. They now know she valuable to you, it could get across to the Ghoulies, be careful with her" Penny whispered before she called the man out to follow her as FP ran inside to find Alice with her head in her hands.

"Alice I'm so sorry," FP said as he held her close as she shook before looking up at him,

"Why did they come?" Alice asked as FP sighed,

"You need some rest, please I'll be in a minute ok?" FP asked as Alice nodded as she slipped into the bedroom while FP went to the door locking it. He groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, he knew what he had to do and it was going to hurt like hell.

The next morning FP woke to find the bed empty, he jumped up to run to the kitchen to see Alice grabbing her things as he sighed while she turned around,   
"I'm so sorry about last night Alice I-" FP said as Alice cut him off with a small smile.

"I know, I just need some time to think ok? I'll see you later" Alice said as FP nodded before Alice walked out the door as FP groaned putting his head in his hands.

The day turned into the night and Alice hadn't reached out to FP at all which worried him a little, he had walked through the forest. Partly to clear his own head, partly to see if Alice was there but she was nowhere to be seen. It was around midnight and FP was hanging out with Fred for the evening working on their band that they were trying to put together.   
"How does the Fredheads sound?" Fred asked as FP chuckled,

"we could either be taken seriously or treated like a joke with a name like that Fred" FP said as Fred shrugged as FP's phone began to ring as did Fred's.

"We'll never know until we give it a shot!" Fred said before both of them picked up their phones.

"Hello?" FP asked as he heard a familiar sigh,

"hey Fp. I-well I kinda need your help" Alice said as FP stood up to grab his jacket,

"yeah of course, where are you?" FP asked as Alice laughed awkwardly.

"The county jail, I'll explain once you get here. My folks bailed me out but they refused to take me home" Alice said as FP smiled shaking his head,

"Alright I'll be there soon," FP said before he hung up and looked at Fred who was getting his jacket.

"Going to get Alice?" Fred asked as they both left his house,

"yeah how did you know?" FP asked as he got onto his motorcycle as Fred sighed,

"Mary called me. Alice got into a fight with some of the other cheerleaders, Hermione and her tried to break it up but the cops got there before they could" Fred said as FP nodded. He knew how much Alice hated those cheerleaders and what they had to say, no matter how many times he told her what they said didn't matter.   
"Where are you going?" FP asked as Fred got into his car,

"gonna go help Mary and Hermione clean up" Fred said as FP laughed,

"pick a girl Fred!" FP yelled as Fred laughed rolling his eyes before they both took off.

FP got to the station in about twenty minutes since it was on the opposite side of town, he quickly parked his bike before walking into the building he went up to the front desk.  
"Hey I'm here for Alice Smith," FP said as the women at the front nodded,   
"ID please?" She asked as FP nodded grabbing his wallet and taking out his license. The women scanned it before handing it back to him,

"just so we know you're not kidnapping her" She said with a wink as FP chuckled as the women walked back into another room. She came back a minute later with Alice who nodded at her before smiling at FP. FP pulled Alice into a warm embrace before kissing her softly,   
"So do you wanna tell me what happened?" FP asked as Alice laughed,   
"let's go to Pops first, I'm starving" Alice said as FP nodded as they drove off.

The two walked into Pops and ordered their usual, one milkshake, two fries, and a burger for Alice. FP sighed as he looked at her while eating a fries,

"Alright I'll tell you now since you can't stop staring me down," Alice said as FP winked at her as she blushed.

"I was hanging out with Hermione and Mary at the park when these other cheerleaders showed up. They were throwing jabs at me but I didn't really care so I let it go, and everything was fine until they started talking about you" Alice said as FP's eyebrows raised as Alice sighed.   
"They started calling you southside trash, a burnout, all these horrible things that I know you aren't. Mary was just telling me to leave it and I was but then they said you would just turn out like you're father" Alice said quietly as FP was taken back. He had never told Alice many details about his father but she did live on the same street, everyone on the block knew FP's dad was a drunk who ran out on him, completely cutting him off from his life, leaving him on his own.   
"And they had no right to say that! You are not your father FP" Alice said looking FP in his eyes, she could already see him thinking.

"You're not ok? You aren't some burn out either" Alice said taking her hands in his as FP snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Alice who at times seemed to be the only thing keeping him from becoming one of those things. FP smiled as he kissed her hand to see her knocked bruised just a little as he raised an eyebrow.

"You always said if you're in a fight to swing first right? So I told her to shut her trap before she regrets it, she laughed it off before calling me a bitch. And then this bitch snapped and I punched her" Alice said as FP laughed as Alice shrugged.

"Thank you, Alice, I'm sorry you had to go to jail for it though I'm sure that isn't going to look too good on your record," FP said as Alice's face turned pale for a moment, she hadn't thought of that. Alice groaned before she looked at FP before a smile returned to her face.

"Whatever happens happens, it was worth it," Alice said as FP smiled at her as they finished off their food. Alice paid although FP protested before they thanked Pops before heading out. They were walking towards FP's motorcycle as Alice grinned,   
"can I drive?" Alice asked FP as FP looked at her,   
"Sure," FP said handing her the keys before he heard a few other motorcycles appear as fellow Serpents walked towards them.

"Wow FP's letting the bitch drive," Tallboy said as FP's head whipped around as Alice glared at the fellow.

"Excuse me?" Alice snapped,   
"what the hell did you just call her?" FP yelled as the Tallboy walked towards them.   
"Bitch" Tallboy said glaring at Alice who scoffed as FP began to walk towards him before Alice pulled him back.   
"We don't need to visit the jail cell twice today" Alice muttered to FP who went back with her, his hands curled into fists.   
"Yeah, I heard you visited the jail cell today Smith! And yesterday Penny gave you a visit you sure are popular" Tallboy said laughing as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so interested in what I do? Aren't you too busy getting your hands dirty?" Alice asked as FP looked at her before Tallboy snarled at her as he pulled out his pocket knife causing Alice to take a step back.

"How about I finish what Penny could've easily done?" Tallboy snarled as FP stepped in front of Alice staring down Tallboy.   
"Hey, she doesn't mean no harm ok? Just let us be alright?" FP said before Tallboy pulled him in close as Alice gasped as FP held his firm gaze although his heart was beating out of his chest.

"As long as she's attached to you FP, she'll always be a target," Tallboy said into FP's ear before pushing him back into Alice's arms as she glared at Tallboy once more before they walked back to his motorcycle.

"I'm so sorry FP I shouldn't have said that," Alice said as FP shook his head, no matter what she did, even if she was silent they would still go after her.

"No don't apologize, Alice, you were never one to let someone step over you. Let's go home ok?" FP said before they took off.

They arrived back home around two am and Alice stumbled into the bedroom before falling asleep, FP sighed looking at her as he wrapped the blanket around her before slipping into bed with her, his heart ached as he knew what he had to do.

That morning Alice woke to an empty bed, she heard movement in the living room. Alice quickly got dressed before she walked into the living room to see FP pacing as Alice raised an eyebrow looking at him,

"Hey happy feet, you ok?" Alice asked as FP sighed looking at her.   
"Alice, I-we-we can't be together anymore," FP said as Alice's breath caught in her throat.   
"Excuse me? Is this because of last night?" Alice asked as FP sighed as Alice crossed her arms over her chest, her heart was hammering out of her chest.

"It wasn't just last night Alice, you are in danger around me! You will be for as long as we are together. I cannot run the risk of that" FP said as Alice rolled her eyes.   
"You don't need to protect me FP! I can handle myself FP I don't need you to do that for me-" Alice began as FP cut her off,

"then you will be fine without me! I cannot be with you, you cannot be with me get that through your head, Alice! You and I will never end in a happy ever after" FP yelled as Alice's eyes began to water. She couldn't believe what she was hearing yet she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Get this through your fucking head FP! I love you! I will follow you, I want to be with you! I would join the Serpents for you, I would do anything for you can you not see that?" Alice yelled back as FP was taken aback by her words. She loved him, and he loved her more than she will ever know. FP sighed, she will never have to know.   
"I don't love you, Alice. I won't leave the serpents and you won't ever stop wanting to get out of Riverdale. So get the hell out before you make this worse for both of us" FP said as Alice let tears fall down her cheeks, those harsh words broke her heart even though she knew, she prayed they weren't true. Alice quickly grabbed her uniform before staring at him,

"So it's come to this? Me or the serpents? Why couldn't it be both? Is that too much for you FP? Did you expect me to just be this other piece of your life, something nice you could come home to after a long day with the Serpents? That's all you've been spending your time with nowadays anyway, I will not be some side piece of your life. I tried FP, I fucking tried to be a part of your life but I can't change the fact that you will never let me in full because you have this urge to be the hero all the sudden." Alice said as FP was taken back by her words.   
"Then go, the hero can't always get the girl anyway, I will forever pick the Serpents over you Alice," FP said, his words were as cold as ice. FP knew he would pick her, that's what he was doing in a way. He was picking to let her go, so she can be happy, her happiness is the most important thing to him.

"You've turned into one of the worst things that ever happened to me" Alice spat back before shoving FP into the sink as she stormed out hot tears rolled down her face as she went for the forest. FP ran his hands through his hair as he watched her storm off, and this time he had to stay. He didn't chase after her.

A couple days later around midnight FP had just gotten back from another job for the Serpents and was about to head to bed when there was loud pounding on his door. FP groaned as he got up from his chair kicking one of his empty beer cans, to say he was taking the breakup well was an understatement. He was constantly taking up jobs in order to keep him from going home to an empty house, one without her.

"Coming!" FP yelled as he opened the door and was taken back, Alice was standing there. Her arms crossed and her hair was up, she looked like she had just finished a shift although she had changed into shorts and a sleeping shirt.   
"I want my stuff back" Alice spat as she walked inside,   
"Now?" FP asked as Alice turned her head as she grabbed her sweater before walking down to the bathroom to retrieve her toiletries.

"Oh, I'm sorry if this inconvenient for you? We could've avoided this you know but o alas that would be too hard for you" Alice said as FP rolled his eyes.   
"You know what knock yourself out" FP yelled as she went through the trailer. She grabbed her extra uniform, perfume, shirts, shorts, panties, and cookbook.   
Alice then grabbed an extra box as FP shot up,   
"Hey you can't just take my shit Alice," FP asked as Alice shrugged shoving her things into the box before walking to the door.

"Hey Fp you can't just be a coward and dump me, but I guess we both were never ones to follow directions," Alice said as FP rolled his eyes right before Alice grabbed the door handle FP smirked   
"Now look who's leaving," FP said as Alice turned around putting her box on the ground.   
"Excuse me? Did you just try to tell me I'm the one for leaving? Because if I'm correct you're the one who left me, you're the one who could only see your own damn future" Alice spat as FP scowled, a low blow. Two can play at the game.

"Oh yeah? What about the girl who cared so much about what everyone thought, we all know she's still deep down in there. Those extra shifts are to buy new fancy clothes am I right Alice?" FP asked as Alice walked up to him storming.

"Shut the hell up, you out of anyone should know what they are for. I am trying to plan a future unlike you who will just rot becoming an old snake" Alice said as FP glared at her.   
"At least I have people who accept me, Alice," FP said as Alice gasped slapping him across the face which caused him to snap. He grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers, she tasted sweet with a hint of vodka. She may have taken a shot of courage before walking over here. Alice responded immediately as she bit down on his lip hard causing him to moan before sliding her tongue into his as she grabbed his shirt before dragging him into the bedroom. FP took off her shirt as she moaned as he placed kisses on her body as she took off his buckle she brought her lips up to his once more before pulling away panting.

"This-this is a one-time thing," Alice said as FP smirked,   
"Yeah sure cause that went well last time," FP said as Alice rolled her eyes grinding her hips against his erection causing FP to let out a low groan.  
"Shut up FP," Alice said before bringing her lips to his once more before he got another word in.

That morning FP woke to an empty bed, he quickly went to the kitchen part of him hoping she'd be there, alas she was gone and so was her box. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, he was the one who pushed her away. Yet both of them wished they could fall back to old patterns, yet they couldn't.


	5. Letting Go

The next couple weeks leading up to senior year was a blur for the two ex lovers, Alice was working like crazy at Pops and now running the Blue and Gold at school then to top it all off because of Hermione's reasoning and Alice's desperation to try her best to move on, she agreed to go out with Hal Cooper. FP was named the captain of the Bulldogs and began to work more and more alongside the Serpents while he began to go out with Glady's. The school year soon began, concluding the final year of the young teenagers' lives as youth. Although there was a shift, a major one to be exact. Alice would sit with Hal and move through the school with him by her side, Hermione latched herself onto Hiram both men completely full of themselves. Unaware of what the women were doing to secure their status throughout the school, no longer did anyone poke fun after Alice Smith. Alice's wardrobe began to change from grundy hand me downs to pastel sweaters and skirts. She walked through the hallways with poise, stepping on people instead of the one being squashed, she was turning into the legacy she always dreamed about-right?

It was the final football game of the season, the final game for the seniors, last chance to leave a legacy. Or at least that's how Hal saw it, he had been talking to Alice about it since school began. She had to get full coverage of what was happening, the article even though can only fit onto one page of the Blue and Gold is suppose to be jammed packed with interviews, play by play and photographs.

"Man we're all tied up," Fred said as Alice nodded before quickly writing down the score, they had about a minute left as the team huddled once more for a timeout.

"Do you think they're gonna pull through?" Alice asked Mary who shrugged,   
"honestly don't even care," Mary said as she began to eat some popcorn as Fred took some from her handful.

"They will, FP will at least," Fred said before Mary shot him a glance, it wasn't like Alice and FP were horrible to one another. Just avoiding talking and seeing one another as much as humanly possible.   
All Alice could do was nod, she knew he was right, FP was by far the fastest player on the field and could make the final touchdown. As if Alice's thoughts were narrating reality within the last ten second FP ran with the ball causing the entire crowd to yell cheering him on. He was moving quickly although the players behind him were catching up,

"come on FP" Alice mutter as she watched him slowly right before he sped up and crossed into the touchdown area as the crowd appeared in cheers running out onto the field. Alice snapped a few pictures of everyone running before she too ran down looking for her (current) boyfriend. Alice grinned as she found Hal who took off his helmet before pulling her into a hug,   
"amazing season babe" Alice said as Hal smiled while Alice saw Glady's pull FP in for a kiss. Alice then felt Hal's lips on hers as she kissed him back before pulling away smiling at him.   
"Now go wash up! I need to take care of a few interviews anyway, I'll meet you outside in twenty?" Alice asked as Hal nodded before kissing her once more before he ran off. Alice then sighed as she forcefully ran over to the cheerleading squad to approach Hermione-head of the cheerleading squad to interview them. Best to get the worst out of the way first, Alice thought to herself.

It had been about twenty minutes and Alice waited next to Mary and Fred along with a good crowd of people from school waiting for the football players to come out. Fred was FP's ride to the party that was held by Hermione later that night which Alice still found strange that Fred was going. She didn't tend to stick her head where it didn't belong, but it was, in fact, Hermione who showed up at her doorstep a week after she and FP ended things in tears as she too had let go of a man she loved.

Gladys then came running from the boy's locker room, great Alice thought to herself before her eyebrows raised she saw the worried look on her face.

"Someone come quick! Hal and FP are fighting!" Gladys said as Fred and some other guys took off running towards the boys' locker room as did most of the crowd. Alice grabbed Mary's arm as they too ran down the hallway. The crowd was large as she heard grunting, people were cheering and Alice could hear Fred yelling through the crowd to break it up.   
"What are they fighting about?" Mary asked as a guy from the football team was standing there as he peered over to the two girls trying to make their way through the crowd.

"Cooper was bragging about your ass Smith, talking about it like it was some item that was given. FP wasn't having it and here we are now" the guy said as Mary's jaw dropped and turned to Alice who was fuming. Alice stormed through the crowd pushing past people as Mary yelled at her to stop but she wouldn't. She made it to the front to see a bloody FP on the ground as Hal was on top of him. Alice's eyes widened as she saw Hal curl a fist as she ran over to Hal hitting his back.

"Stop it right now Hal Cooper or I swear to god I will put you into a coma!" Alice yelled as the crowd went silent as Alice grabbed Hal throwing him off FP as he stumbled into the arms of some of the other football players.

"Shows over!" Alice yelled before she walked away with the other guys holding Hal, they went back towards the sinks. Alice grabbed some towels and wet them before she went back to Hal and placed on his cheek which was cut. She then put two other towels on his hands which were bruised, as she grabbed some rubbing alcohol.   
"This is going to sting," Alice said as she put some on a paper towel before lightly dabbing at his cut as Hal winced.   
"Thank you," Hal said as Alice nodded before looking him in the eyes,

"I'm helping you because I know you're a good person Hal, but that doesn't make up for why this fight began," Alice said as Hal rolled his eyes.

"Alice it was just a joke, just locker room talk between the guys," Hal said as Alice gasped.   
"Excuse me? My body is not small talk for the boys, I am not some item to be shown to the world Hal" Alice said as Hal nodded.   
"I know just FP took it the wrong way, I know you two used to the bone so I thought he'd be fi-" Hal said before Alice threw a towel at him, it would've been a slap to the face if he wasn't already hurt as it is.   
"I think it's you who needs to think over what you just said. And the fact that FP seemed to be the only one in that entire damn locker room to not allow a woman's body to become small talk is saying something about you, Hal. Drive yourself home I'm catching a ride with Mary" Alice spat as Hal sighed.

"Come on Alice! Don't be like this" Hal yelled as Alice shook her head,   
"I'll text you later, ok?" Alice said before she walked out of the locker room and back down the hallway. Alice began to look for Mary, hoping she'd give her a ride before she spotted her orange hair. She walked over to her to see Fred talking to FP who had an ice pack on his eye and his arm was wrapped. FP and Fred looked up as Alice came over causing Mary to glance over her shoulder.   
"Hey, can I catch a ride home with you?" Alice asked as Mary nodded,   
"yeah! Fred, why don't you walk me to my car and then we will meet you guys here in a couple minutes?" Mary asked as Alice nodded as Fred opened his mouth to object before Mary's eyes widened at him as he caught onto her hint as they left. Alice sighed as she took a seat next to FP who looked down at his hands, neither one said a word for a while.

"Thank you. For what you did I mean, you could have listened or agreed with him but you didn't- so thank you" Alice said as FP nodded as he chuckled.   
"Yeah I mean he shouldn't ever be talking about a woman's body like that, especially yours" FP said as Alice blushed as he smiled softly before clearing his throat.

"I was impressed with how tough you were back there, if you didn't step in I could've ended up with two black eyes," FP said as Alice winced looking FP up and down for the first time. She always hated to see him bruised up, their eyes lingered for a minute before Alice cleared her head and thoughts before she did something they'd both regret.   
"So where's Gladys?" Alice asked as FP nodded gesturing over to the locker rooms,

"She went to go get me some ice," FP said as Alice nodded as she saw Mary's car approach she stood up.   
"Well I don't want to keep you from you're girl," Alice said weekly as FP let out a small smile that hurt her on the inside. FP wanted to say she was his still, he never talked about Alice the way Hal did and never would of any women. But he can't-she's no longer his.

"See you around Alice, stay out of trouble," FP said as Alice smirked as she walked away glancing back at FP who was getting cared by Gladys and Fred.   
"You ok?" Mary asked as Alice let out a sad sigh as she nodded as they began to drive away before Alice's stomach began to turn rather quickly.

"No wait, pull over, I'm gonna be sick," Alice said as Mary quickly stopped the car before Alice opened the door before puking. As soon as she was done she came back up and closed the car door, "Are you sick? You should take it easy the next few days" Mary said as Alice nodded as they drove down the road. She wished she was sick, she at first thought it was the stress of senior year and her recent life change although she began to do the math and something isn't adding up correctly. Something she didn't see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry I didn't update yesterday I injured my leg, but here's a new chapter for ya! Hope you liked it!!


	6. Choices

Alice stood in her bathroom staring down at the test in her hands, two pink lines stared right back at her as Alice shook her head before grabbing two other tests. A short couple minutes later Alice swore as she threw the sticks into the sink as she then groaned, great she thought as nausea took over her as curled over next to the toilet.

"Alice?" Liz asked knocking on the door as Alice quickly wiped her mouth as she stuck the tests into her pocket. Alice quickly unlocked the door and sent a smile to her mother before walking past her before she grabbed her arm.   
"You've been awfully sick lately," Liz said as Alice slowly nodded.   
"Yeah well the stomach flu was going around," Alice said quickly as Liz raised an eyebrow before her eyes went down to Alice's clearly full pockets before Liz quickly lunged after them as Alice backed up causing one to fall out. Alice's eyes went wide as she dove for the test although her mother got to it first,

"Mom" Alice began as Liz threw the test back at her,

"I knew you couldn't get it together, you were so close Alice. I actually thought you were cleaning up you're slate to go out of state, hell you only applied to universities out of state! Yet now here you are just another southside girl who got knocked up" Liz spat as Alice's eyes began to water.

"You claim you're so much better than me yet look at where you are now," Liz said tears rolled down Alice's eyes, she knew she was right. Her mom got pregnant at seventeen with her as well, Alice glared at her mother before she grabbed her jacket and purse as she drove off to Pops.

Alice went inside and nodded at Pop Tate who already knew her order. Alice walked to the last booth all the way in the back as she put her head in her hands. How did everything become such a mess?  
"I know this is your day off, but just count this as a meal on us ok Alice?" Pops said as Alice smiled up at him,

"thank you, you're the only one in this whole damn town with a warm heart," Alice said as Pop smiled as he handed her a milkshake and fries. Alice began to sip her drink and munch away at her fries, after completing her meal she was calming down. Get a grip women Alice thought to herself as she then sighed looking down at her belly not fully believing something was growing within her. Alice then thanked Pop Tate before she left the diner just to pass by FP and Gladys and Penny as she kept her head held as high as she could before getting into her car. FP didn't look at her either, although both wanted to turn their heads they couldn't, both had tasks at hand.

"Man there goes Barbie," Penny said as they walked inside causing Gladys to laugh as FP simply smiled.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna throw any jabs at her?" Penny asked as they sat down before Pop's took their order.

FP shook his head as he held onto Gladys' hand,   
"I don't see why I'm happy right here," FP said as Gladys smiled as she placed a kiss on FP's cheek as Penny smirked,

"sure," Penny said as FP rolled his eyes at the blonde in front of him. FP had done extra jobs for Penny in order to keep Alice out of harm's way, even though they had split he knew Penny wouldn't back down without a fight, and he had already lost Alice so what else did he have to lose?

Alice had spent the afternoon at the clinic as she sat in the small room as she tapped her thigh quickly as the doctor walked back in.

"Well Ms.Smith you are two months pregnant it appears. You shouldn't be showing for a couple more weeks although" the doctor said as Alice nodded smiling at the doctor while on the inside she was panicking. She knew the baby could've been FP's yet she had slept with Hal when they got together, although it was the beginning of October now and she and Hal had only been going out for a month.   
"May I ask if the father is in the picture Ms?" The doctor asked as Alice slowly nodded,

"I'll be telling him soon," Alice said as she smiled at the doctor before she was allowed to leave. Alice sighed as she thought about the homecoming dance approaching, it was tomorrow night. Alice sighed as she got into the car debating when she was going to tell Hal-what was she going to tell Hal? I'm pregnant, nothing else? I'm pregnant but it's not yours, or lie and let him walk around thinking he's a father while she keeps FP in the darkness about the entire thing? Alice groaned as she drove home before pulling into her driveway, she knew she had to tell him tomorrow night. Is it like ripping off a band-aid right?  
Before Alice knew it it was Friday night, and the homecoming dance had arrived. Everyone was dancing, or well bouncing around as Alice walked through the crowd looking for Mary.   
"Hey!" Mary yelled as Alice walked over to her as Mary stumbled a little bit before grabbing her arm as Alice smirked,   
"Are you drunk?" Alice asked Mary who smirked at her.

"Just a little bit, where do you want some?" Mary asked as she pulled out a flask as Alice began to say yes when she remembered,

"Actually I'm good," Alice said as Mary raised an eyebrow,

"what happened to you? The Alice I know wouldn't ever turn down a drink" Mary said as Alice laughed nervously as they walked through the crowd.

"I just really want to remember this night," Alice said, yet another lie she truly didn't care about this school enough to want to remember her homecoming. Mary just shrugged as they walked near the backstage.

"Suit yourself! Hey, you're almost up, I hope you win homecoming queen!" Mary said as Alice nodded smiling at her before Mary went over to Fred and FP who were setting up their instruments. Alice glanced at FP who was in dress pants and a white shirt, his hair was slicked back, he looked handsome. Alice snapped out her thoughts as she saw Hal walking over to him not noticing FP being unable to tear his eyes away from her. Alice was in a dark blue dress that clung to her waist before fanning out, the dress was coated lightly with glitter making her look magnificent.

"Hey babe I was looking for you," Hal said as he placed a kiss on Alice's cheek as she weakly smiled at him,

"Hal I need to tell you something. It's really big" Alice said as Hal nodded,

"Alright, did you get into the school in Boston?" Hal asked as Alice shook her head, she still hasn't received a letter in yet he did.

"Not yet but um ok I just am going to say this. Hal, I'm pregnant" Alice said as Hal's eyes went largely as he pulled her back onto the side of the stage.   
"You're pregnant Alice? We always use protection!" Hal said as Alice nodded before realizing oh-he thinks it his. Alice had to make the quick choice of what to do, and she decided to keep things how they are.

"I know Hal but that stuff sometimes doesn't work," Alice said as Hal ran his hands through his hair as she tucked her hair behind her ears.   
"I can't believe how stupid you are Alice! You're pregnant! What are we going to do? Oh, wait! I know! My parents know someone who can take care of this, we can have this done by next we-" Hal began as Alice's eyes went wide as she cut him off pointing at him.

"Don't you dare make that appointment Hal. I am not doing that, there is no way you get to decide what to do to MY body" Alice said trying to not yell yet her voice began to crack.

Hal rolled his eyes,   
"I think I do Alice if you want to make it somewhere. I'm the one who's helped you gain a status in this town, I'm the one who's going to school out of state, I'm the one with the connections, and I am the only one who can give you the life you've dreamed of" Hal spat back at her as Alice rolled her eyes, he was right about all but one, he couldn't give her the man she dreamed of.

"I know that Hal, I know I can't give this baby the life it deserves right now, but it deserves one. I know I can carry this baby healthy and deliver it all before I graduate. That's why I've decided to give the baby up for adoption once the time comes around" Alice said as Hal looked at her.

"Go ahead, but you're not getting any of my help. You'll also be hiding this baby, I don't care how many oversized sweaters it takes but no one is finding out about this Alice. I've worked too damn hard for you to ruin it all" Hal spat at her as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What you've done? You mean the status you were born into Hal? You didn't even have to lift a finger to get where you are!" Alice said as Hal rolled his eyes, before looking at her once more as they began to announce the nominees for homecoming royalty.   
"And it would take was my finger to knock you back down to the Southside," Hal said as Alice's eyes burned with tears as she yanked her hand out of his grasp before glancing over to see FP standing near them.

About ten minutes prior FP was setting up for their performance although they were all ready they just had to listen to the stupid royalty. Which was just some stupid popularity contest after all?   
"Who do you think is gonna win?" Fred asked as FP looked at him like it was a silly question.   
"Really? We all know who's gonna win Hal Cooper" FP said and Fred knew he wasn't just talking about the crown.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Alice will win too. That would be nice since she's worked so damn hard to get up there" Fred said as FP nodded,

"She deserves it," FP said as he looked at Alice who was walking over to Hal found. Fred then looked at him and sighed,  
"FP you need to get over her, or at least try even if you know you can't," Fred said as FP scoffed.   
"Please, I'm happy where I am now, I wouldn't walk back to her," FP said although Fred and he both knew it was a lie. FP then noticed they were beginning to announce the nominees,

"I'm gonna go make sure they're ready for us," FP said as he walked towards the side of the stage when he heard shouting, he knew the voices too, and he knew he shouldn't go but yet he was already moving towards them.

FP listened as his hand curled into a fist, Hal trying to tell Alice he worked harder than her? Ridiculous. FP then looked up to lock eyes with a watery-eyed Alice, he hated the fact that all he wanted to do was brush those tears away. He read her body, her hands were tight around her chest as her face looked broken, or empty. Alice continued to stare at him as he mouthed to her 'You're going to be ok' as Alice wiped a tear before nodding. They then called out Alice and Hal's names as the winners as everyone clapped, FP couldn't help but stare at the crown was placed on her head and she looked back at him with a small smile. He knew it wasn't his place, her problems were no longer his as were her his yet he always knew deep down he would do whatever it took to make sure Alice Smith was ok.


	8. Holiday Cheer

Before everyone knew it the holidays rolled around, and Alice was beginning to show since she was now five months along, although it was sweater weather so she was in luck. Mary was hosting a holiday party and Hal and Alice showed up hand in hand, bringing some chips and dip for the party which Mary took happily. Gladys and FP showed up a bit later, FP really wasn't in the mood to go but Gladys wanted to go and he knew it would make her happy. Alice and FP were both aware that the other would probably be there, but both hoping their luck would work out, Alice trying to arrive so early that they could leave before FP, FP trying to show up as late as possible in order to miss Alice. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her, he did, it was horrible how badly he did, so he had to stay away. Alice's breath hitched as she saw FP walk in with Gladys wrapped around her arm as she quickly took a drink of her soda as she almost choked on her drink as she felt the baby kick, oh don't you start Alice thought to the baby.  
"You ok babe?" Hal asked rubbing Alice's back as she nodded weakly as she cleared her throat,

"I'm ok thanks," Alice said as Hal smiled before she sighed listening to Hal go on and on with his football friends.

"Alright, guys let's begin our secret Santa!" Mary said as everyone groaned, while Mary rolled her eyes as everyone got in a circle. It was Hermione with Hiram sitting near her, Mary, Fred, FP with Gladys sitting in his lap, Hal, and Alice. Alice was dreading this game because of who she got, everyone put their wrapped gifts in the center that had everyone's name on them. Mary then happily took all the gifts then handed them out to everyone.  
"Freddie, why don't you go first?" Mary asked as Fred nodded squeezing her hand before opening his gift, he had gotten a bundle of guitar picks. Fred looked around the room before staring down Hal,  
"Hal Cooper? Could these semi-expensive guitar picks be from you?" Fred asked as Hal laughed nodding.

"Thank you," Fred said as Hal nodded at him,

"Hal you turn," Mary said as Hal nodded as he opened his gift as Alice watched him before it was a stuffed Bulldog with the school's logo on it. Hal smirked as he looked at the stuffed animal,

"well I feel like everyone knows about my bulldog pride, so who could it be?" Hal asked as everyone looked around before Mary smiled raising her hand as Hal laughed.

"Thank you, Mary, I'll have a cute memory to show my kids one day," Hal said as Alice took a sharp inhale as she glanced at him.

"Go on Hermione!" Mary said as Hermione smirked as she opened up her gift. Hermione smiled as she looked at a pair of sunglasses that were black with small jewels, obviously not real but still was a nice touch. Hermione looked around before her eyes landed on FP as Alice's stomach turned, she didn't have the right to be upset over this but it still got to her.

"FP Jones, thank you," Hermione said as FP nodded as he then grabbed his gift. FP's eyes went wide as he looked at his gift, two small S's representing the Serpents were in a small box. They were detailed, identical to his tattoo, he was completely blown away by the detail.

"I-uh wow I have no idea" FP stumbled out as Hermione and Mary glanced at Alice, Mary nodding to her trying to get her to say it was herself. Alice inwardly groaned, she had created them when FP and she were still together, she had taken a picture of his tattoo one day and then searched through the craft stores for the perfect S's that she could sculpt. She was going to give the pin to him as a birthday gift, she had made a second one for her to hold onto. She was tempted to keep it but knew he had his own new serpent queen, Gladys. Alice swallowed her pride before raising her hand as FP's eyebrows went up, Alice? He thought to himself.

"Uh it was me, it's more of a couple's gift since you and Gladys can put them on you're guys jackets," Alice said as Gladys smiled at her which surprised Alice but she smiled back.  
"Thank you, Alice, this is amazing," Gladys said as Alice nodded as FP was still running his hands over the details before looking up at Alice once more locking eye contact with her.

"Yeah thanks, Alice, they are stunning," FP said as Alice tried to hide her blush as she nodded before she felt a bit light headed. Mary wrapped up the game thanking everyone for playing as Alice stood up before crouching down to Hal,

"I'm going to walk around really quick ok?" Alice said before kissing Hal's cheek as he smiled at her hitting her ass throwing Alice forward as she faked a smile before groaning. Hal forgets she's pregnant or tries to, but she, on the other hand, has all this extra weight throwing her off balance. Alice sighed as her back was killing her as she smiled looking at an empty coach. Alice walked over to the coach sitting down and sighing in relief as she adjusted herself so she was half lying on the couch while her feet were still on the ground. Alice knew she looked ridiculous, hopefully, someone thought she was drunk, but this was honestly the most comfortable position. Alice then sighed looking at her belly before softly caressing it, she wasn't allowed to do it much. Not in public, not with Hal, not with her mother around, she knew the baby wasn't going to stay hers but she did enjoy the little moments of contact she got.  
"Alice are you ok?" Hermione asked as Alice's eyes went wide as she put her hand back on the couch away from her belly and sat upright.

"Yeah um sorry I had too much to drink," Alice said as Hermione rolled her eyes looking at Alice's cup,

"you're drinking root beer, Alice," Hermione said before snatching the cup away from her and smelling it,

"and it's not even spiked. Since when does Alice say no to a drink?" Hermione asked before she began to wonder as she glanced at Alice's belly. Alice began to panic as she could see Hermione putting the puzzle pieces together, she couldn't know, because then Fred would know, and then FP would know.  
"Fine, I had been gaining quite a bit of alcohol weight and I decided to go off it for a little bit, I want to get back into shape for the spring," Alice said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit, you're legs are killer still Alice, you do not need to lose weight. Are you pregnant?" Hermione asked, the last part of a quiet whisper as Alice gasped at her.

"I am not Hermione! You don't go around asking people that because you get stuck into conversations like this. I can't believe you would think that" Alice snapped as Hermione nodded.  
"So is it FP's or Hal's?" Hermione asked as Alice looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you not just hear me, Hermione? I am not pregnant! I don't even know why you are so interested, here I was just enjoying some time to myself before you showed up and decided to interrogate me" Alice said as Hermione rolled her eyes before looking at her.

"Look, Alice, I just wanted to check in with you. See if you needed any help, because in times like these" Hermione began as Alice cut her off, she had to. She knew if Hermione kept talking then she would start talking to Hermione, she wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell Mary, hell she wanted to tell FP. She wanted someone on her side, yet she knew she couldn't, she couldn't if she wanted the world she was fighting so hard for.

"Hermione thank you, but I don't need you or you're helping. We aren't even friends so please unless you need something, and truly need something just stay in your own high-end lane" Alice spat as she got up causing Hermione to glare at her.

"Takes on to know one Alice" Hermione said as Alice walked past her and into the kitchen in need of something to eat. FP had been standing in the kitchen in need or another cup of spiked eggnog as Gladys had gone off to talk with some of her girlfriends. FP was trying to reach over towards the cups which were right next to the overly iced cookies. Mhm cookies thought to herself as Alice tried to slip her way in between people then remembering her front was bigger than she thought in the front. Alice was so close before she looked up to see a tall figure fall onto her pushing her over, Alice toppled over before she was caught by a pair of hands. Idiot, Alice thought to herself as she placed her hands on the arms that caught her before she felt the baby kick, shit.

Alice looked up at FP looking at her swallowing as he stared at her. FP knew he had been drinking but he only had one drink, and he swore on his life he felt Alice's stomach physically kick, could she? Alice's eyes went wide as she yet again could see another person putting the pieces together, she couldn't handle having this discussion again today, especially with the father.  
"Sorry," Alice said quickly before regaining her balance and forcefully pushing through the crowd desperately needing to get out of that kitchen.  
"Watch it!" Someone yelled as Alice raised her middle finger at them, she usually wouldn't do that she would usually be much more poised. Yet right now Alice felt like the opposite of poise, she felt like if she ran into something she would completely break.

"I'm going to head out I'm feeling pretty tired. Can you catch a ride home?" Alice asked she walked over to Hal who nodded,  
"Yeah go home, take care of whatever you need to," Hal said as he kissed her on the cheek as she rolled her eyes, so supportive she thought to herself. Alice grabbed her keys as she walked towards the door before she heard a familiar voice,

"Alice!" FP yelled as he tried to push through the crowd as he saw Alice head to the door, he had to talk to her. He had run into Hermione on his way over, she told him she thought Alice was hiding something he needed to know, was she in trouble? Was she going to be in trouble? FP saw Alice make eye contact with him, her eyes looked tired and broken. FP pushed through the crowd as Alice ran out the door and went quickly to her car. She shouldn't have looked, he could read her like a freaking book.

Alice got into her car as FP ran out of the house as he saw her pull out of the driveway and take off as he sighed putting his hands over his head. FP sighed as he went back to the party as he then walked over to Gladys who looked at him confused,

"What were you doing running out of the house like that?" Gladys asked as FP sighed intertwining their hands,  
"Oh um nothing, just thought I saw an old friend," FP said sadly as he thought of Alice before looking at Gladys, this is the girl he chose FP reminded himself.

Alice sighed as she got home and went up to her room, she fell onto her bed exhausted as she sat up and placed a hand on her belly causing the baby to kick as small tears filled her eyes and a small smile appeared.

"You know since it's just me and you now I guess I should give you some family history," Alice said as she grabbed a small photograph from under her bed, it was a picture of her and FP. It was a day at Pops where Alice had been taking pictures all day and FP had asked Pops to take a picture of them, they were both sides by side in the booth, his arm wrapped around her as Alice smiled at the picture while FP was smiling while looking at her. They had broken up before the film developed so Alice kept this one to herself.

"This is your father, you'll never meet him but I'm sure you'll be as brave as him, but lead with your head instead of you're ego ok?" Alice said as she thought back to FP before sighing rubbing her belly. "He actually isn't that bad, he's just not a part of my life anymore. He was an amazing part of my life though, and I know you'll carry all the goodness you've got inside you just like he did. And even though things are different now and this isn't the way most people start a family, just know that what I'm doing for you is all out of love. I know you will have the best life, one I would never be able to give" Alice said sadly as the baby kicked once more causing a small tear to roll down her cheek. As she used her belly once more, at that moment it felt like it was just her against the entire world.


	9. Know your Truth

Everyone returns from break and the weather begin to warm up in Riverdale, it was now late March and everyone was making their decisions for where to go next. Alice made it into a university in Boston where she would go for journalism, Hal had gotten into a school in the same area, they were already planning on living in an apartment together. FP's loyal shined throughout the rest of senior year with the Serpents as he did more and more jobs for them as he grew closer to Gladys. FP had decided to place himself in the army, he had told mostly everyone minus Fred and Alice, he didn't really know why but he couldn't' seem to bring it to himself to say it. FP had spent a few days after the party looking around for Alice, he came close to knocking on her door when he heard yelling and Liz ran out screaming to hear Alice yelling right back after her. FP knew it wasn't his place anymore, so he left.

FP was practicing with Fred who was plucking away at his guitar as FP asked Fred,

"where again are you heading in the fall?" FP asked as Fred smiled,

"gonna go to community college for my generals in business before hopefully transfer to a four-year school to focus on construction" Fred said as FP nodded smiling at him.

"You'll do great things, Fred," FP said as Fred smiled at him hitting him on the back,

"what about you?" Fred asked as FP sighed before looking at him.

"I, well actually I enlisted in the army. I'm due to begin after the fourth of July" FP said as Fred nodded as he looked at FP who just sighed.

"I just need to get out of her for a moment, do jobs worthwhile. Gladys is completely fine with it and she and I will keep in contact" FP said as Fred nodded at him,

"That's good. No good losing another girl. You two could set up a good future" Fred said as they both knew he was lying a bit, he knew he could create a realistic future with Gladys, she was amazing, she wasn't a bad person, just he knew deep down he could never fully give her his heart.

"Are you going to tell her?" Fred asked as FP raised an eyebrow at Fred,   
"I already told her?" FP said questioning Fred as Fred rolled his eyes.   
"I mean Alice, FP. I know she's heading to Boston and you two aren't on good terms really, but she deserves to know. I've seen her around and I know she's acting all put together, but I really feel like somethings going on" Fred said as FP nodded. He knew he was right, he was noticing it as well, Alice's smile would drop oh so slightly before going up again almost worried someone would catch her. FP sighed as he looked at Fred before shaking his head,   
"Yeah but it's not my place," FP said as Fred scoffed as he threw FP his keys since it had gotten late.

"Yeah just as much as it's not my place to check on Hermione still, even if you're not together that doesn't give you the right to stop caring about her FP. If you cared about her as much as I think you did, and you know her better than anyone else I think you know that she needs someone more than ever. Even if it's just a friend" Fred said as FP sighed nodding,

"damn it, Andrews. You always find the good in anything" FP said as Fred laughed as FP left his garage before heading home.

It was a specially warm day in March, everyone had pulled out their shorts and skirts, everyone besides Alice Smith. She had on her skirt although still had to wear now quite a large sweater in order to try to hide her belly, she assumed some may have known, yet she also knew no one would dare call her out on it. Alice's looks alone began to be known as the killer, no one wanted to know what she was capable of doing once words and actions to place.

Alice was wrapping up her last bits on the latest article for the Blue and Gold as she was boiling up, she was incredibly hot in the stuffy school as she locked the classroom for the Blue and Gold before walking down the hallway. Alice was walking before she suddenly began to feel overheated as her world began to feel dizzy as she stumbled around the hallway. Alice saw a faded water fountain as she stumbled over to it before lowering her lips to the flowing water. She began to gain her balance once again as she downed the water before Alice sighed as she got up and slid down a cool locker before landing on the ground.

Alice sighed as she looked around the hallways, she couldn't believe she only had a mere month left in this school. She looked down the halls as memories hit her, she remembered walking around the halls with Mary, hating everyone in sight. She remembered sneaking kisses in between classes with FP or dragging him into a spare closet. Alice sighed as looked down at her very large stomach, she remembered she couldn't wait to get out of high school, she couldn't wait to see what the future holds. Yet now she was terrified, it then suddenly hit Alice as tears began to fill her eyes.

She was terrified, she was all alone.

Hal hadn't talked to her about the baby, even though the baby wasn't even his she was still troubled by how quick he was to ignore something he thought was his own. Her mother kept bringing men home and began to smoke in the house, and whenever Alice would ask her to stop since it wasn't good for the baby she would blow the smoke in her face. Alice had begun to spend as much time as she could in school, the library, or Pops just anywhere that wasn't home. But shit, I want a home Alice thought to herself as she put her head in her hands letting out a stammered sigh as tears rolled down her cheeks. She brought her legs as close to her body as she could before wrapping her arms around herself, trying to make herself so small she could just disappear. If only I could disappear Alice thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder as she quickly turned on her ice-cold glare. She was taken back although as she saw FP Jones standing in front of her with a concerned and confused look on his face.

"Alice?" FP said standing there. Alice quickly whipped her tears although they kept coming as she looked at the man above her, how could so much love yet so much loss fit into one person? FP sat down next to her he wasn't sure what to do, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to wrap his arms around her yet he didn't want to overstep. Yet he feels her head rest on his shoulder so he takes that as a sign to pull her closer into his body. They don't say much at first, yet then he looks at her and how she is holding her stomach, FP swallows his gut before asking "Alice, are you really just wanting to keep sweater weather a thing? Or are you just trying to hide something?" FP asked as Alice let out a stammered sigh while looking at him. Her heart was hammering out of her chest as she tried to figure out what to say as his calming eyes looked at her as her breathing had become easier. She realized he calmed her down more than anyone else and before her brain could say anything she went for it.

"I'm pregnant FP," Alice said as FP nodded, he could tell she was pretty far along yet still had some time to go as if Alice could see him doing the math in his head.

"I am giving the baby up for adoption, Hal doesn't believe we could raise a family" Alice stifled as FP sighed, that damn bastard he thought.

"How do you feel about it?" FP asked Alice as she laughed slightly.

"I want what is best for this baby, and I want what is best for myself. I want to prove to myself I can do this, I can make it through and give this baby to a hap-a happy family" Alice said through tears as FP sighed before turning completely and bringing her into his chest as she cried.

"You are Alice Smith, you are one of the strongest people I know. You will be able to do this, and you are not a bad person. This baby will forever know that you were doing what was right for them." FP said as Alice just let out a sad whimper. FP sighed as he knew he'd regret saying this, "if the baby was mine I just thought I'd let you know, I-um well I would never make you give the baby away. The choice belongs to you, Hal's a complete idiot for making it for you. And even though I'm not, I'm still here for you Alice. I knew I said some god awful things, but-" FP said as Alice looked up and smiled at him with a watery smile. She placed a hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss his cheek,

"you're a better man than Hal FP, thank you" Alice said as he nodded before helping her up. Alice offered FP a ride although he had taken his motorcycle so he had to decline, although he wanted to go with her. They both drove back, Alice was in front as FP staggered behind her, yet he could see Alice's car speed up. FP sped up in order to keep up, he knew she had something bad on her mind.

Alice's hands gripped the wheel thinking about a text Hal had texted her right before she got into the car. It read

One month to go till everything's back to normal, and I can't wait, babe! Xx Hal

She couldn't believe he was looking forward to once this was all over as if she could go back to being the same person she was, she doesn't even know who she is anymore. Alice pulled up into her driveway slamming on the breaks as she stormed out of the car before she began to head straight towards the woods, full of anger and hurt. She couldn't believe he had sent her that! Alice glanced at her phone to see Hal had texted her again double checking on their double date tonight with some other cheerleader and a boy from the football team, the same old picture perfect setting bullshit. Alice was almost in the forest before a motorcycle pulled up next to her and FP jumped off before running in front of her, Alice looked up now glaring at him.

"Get out of my way FP" Alice snapped as FP sighed as he stood his ground before she tried to move around him as he blocked her still.

"You cannot go climbing around the forest anymore Alice, if you try going up to you're pipe you could fall and hurt yourself and the baby," FP said calmly as Alice rolled her eyes.

"What baby? Anyone who knows about the baby ignores it and no one else knows about it. Hell if I fell it would probably put us both out of our misery" Alice said avoiding FP's eyes which went wide as he looked at her.

"Alice get a fucking grip! I'm sorry that I am the only one who knows and actually cares that you both but whatever you are thinking, whatever is going on. It cannot carry out into that forest before you do something you will regret" FP yelled as Alice glared at him, deep down she knew he was right but right now she was fuming.

"You don't get to run my life FP! Everyone else does except me and it's not fair! It's not fair! It-it's not fair" Alice began yelling as she hit FP's chest as he let her before she began to crumble as FP wrapped his arms around her holding her up.

"It's ok, it's ok," FP said as he held onto Alice as she clung to him for what felt like dear life. As Alice calmed down she loosened her grip on FP as he pulled away looking into her calmer eyes now as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I should head back, I'm meeting up with Hal in an hour," Alice said as FP nodded as they walked back to her house. They didn't say anything the walk back, FP knew to just let her be. That's how he had always done it, every time they came back from the woods he would only talk if Alice asked. Alice didn't say anything, she didn't need to, all she really needed was for him to be there and that's what he was doing now. Once they got to Alice doorstep FP stepped down and began to walk away as Alice called out to him causing him to spin back around.

"Hey, thank you, FP," Alice said with a smile as FP nodded as he fiddled with his hands as he looked at the ground before he looked up at Alice,

"my door's always open for you Alice," FP said as Alice smiled at him.

"I know," Alice said as FP nodded before he walked away as Alice walked into her house, for the first time in a while Alice felt at peace once again. Both had small smiles plastered on their faces for the rest of the night, small smiles were all they were allowed to feel but neither would change it for the world.


	10. Just Like That

May rolled around before anyone knew it and there were only a short three weeks left of high school. Not even with the amount of school all the seniors had been ditching and few classes that were left/required attendance. It was the first week Friday which meant senior prom was happening that night. Everyone was getting all dolled up and ready for the dance, Hermione and Mary had invited Alice over to get ready but she had to decline. She had spent weeks begging Hal to let her go to the dance, yet he was too worried that she wouldn't be able to hide the baby, which by the way was a week late now. Alice had decided that she was going to prom, she deserved this. She didn't need Hal to give her some sort of approval, sure they may get some odd looks if they don't appear together but that didn't matter.

Alice had gotten her ticket and dress on the last day they were on sale. Her dress wasn't anything too fancy, the top was a low cut with thick straps as it clung to her breasts before flowing out. The top was lined with jewels as the long flowing bottom was dusted with gold glitter. She knew that this style of dress was the only way for her to try and pull off the idea that it was just a loose dress. Alice had curled her hair and applied some dark makeup, with a red lip. Alice smiled at herself in the mirror as she glanced at her belly as she sighed, I'm ready whenever you are, Alice thought to the baby as she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled as she grabbed her clutch and slid on her silver heels, she had texted Hal to come by before he left for prom. He didn't know that she was dressed up but figured she'd at least let him know she was coming before she appeared at prom. Alice walked downstairs as Liz laughed,

"Well I'll be damned little Alice is actually going to prom," Liz said as Alice forced a smile before opening the door as Hal's eyes went wide as he looked at Alice who smirked at him.

"Alice you-you look beautiful. I thought you weren't going to prom though" Hal said as Alice shrugged as she took out her own ticket.

"I decided I was going Hal, now why I asked you here is because you have a choice. We can go to prom together, surprise the entire school. Or you can go alone and I can show up and you will have to deal with all the questions" Alice asked as Hal crossed his hands across his chest as he looked down before chuckling looking up at Alice who had a smirk written on her face as the baby kicked.

"Alright, you win Alice. Let's go" Hal said as he linked his arm with hers as they walked into his limo as they slid in.

"Alice, I didn't know you were coming or could afford a dress like that?" One of the cheerleaders said as the others laughed as Hermione then snapped her fingers at them from the back.

"Surprise" Alice said shrugging her shoulders before she glanced at Hermione who nodded at Alice who smiled softly before they took off.

They arrived at the building and everyone left the limo as Hal and Alice waited till everyone got out. Hal got out as Alice threw herself forward as she rolled her eyes at Hal who refused to help her, it's not like she was over nine months pregnant or anything.   
"Thanks for the help Hal," Alice said as she got out of the limo before it drove off before he quickly wrapped his hand around her waist as they walked into the building-appearance is everything.

Alice and Hal walked into the prom, the music was blasting and everyone was dancing or drinking mostly alcoholic beverages. Alice and Hal walked over to the photographer as they took their picture, standing side by side as the photographer gave them a questionable look before snapping the picture. They were shown the photo, Hal smiled as he gave the man some cash before grabbing two pictures,

"Thank you," Alice said as Hal tucked them into his pocket.

"I'll show these to our kids someday," Hal said as Alice rolled her eyes,

"Isn't that a bit ironic right now Hal?" Alice asked as Hal looked at her,

"Please don't be difficult Alice. I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want a soda?" Hal asked as Alice nodded before he walked away. Alice smiled as she saw Mary who walked over to her giving her a side hug,   
"Mary you look beautiful," Alice said as Mary smiled, she was in a maroon dress that clung to her body covered in beads.

"As do you, Alice, I haven't seen you in black in a while," Mary said as Alice laughed,

"It'll probably be the last time," Alice said as Mary nodded as Hermione walked up to the two girls.   
"Want a drink, Alice?" Hermione asked pushing her to drink closer to Alice who glared at Hermione who smirked at her as Mary raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ok, Hal is getting me one," Alice said Hermione nodded before smiling at Mary who shot her a smile back.

"You look lovely Hermione," Mary said as Hermione nodded, Hermione was in a dark purple dress that flowed down her small body.

"Thank you, Mary, as do you! I wanted to just come by and remind you guys to vote for me and Hiram for prom king and queen" Hermione said as Alice and Mary nodded as they filled in their ballots both selecting Hermione and Hiram.

"Couldn't Hiram just pay for you two to win?" Alice asked as Hermione shot her a glare as Mary stifled a laugh as Hermione took the ballots from the two of them,

"thanks for the votes ladies" Hermione said before walking away as Mary sighed watching Fred glance at Hermione before looking at her and smiling. Alice looked at Mary and sighed before snapping her fingers at her to get Mary to look at her,

"Don't worry about Fred. Men are attracted to women in power but women like that will choose power instead" Alice said as Mary rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, and you would know," Mary said as Alice's eyes widened before Mary walked away. Alice sighed as she stood there alone, Mary wasn't wrong though, she did choose power over love. Alice's thoughts were interpreted as Hal showed up and handed her a drink.

The evening went by and soon it was nearing ten when they were going to announce prom king and queen. Everyone around Alice had seemed to be drunk or high, Alice was over it, and over the overly drunk Hal constantly falling over. Alice stood as she saw Mary walk over to her as they began to announce the nominees.

"I'm sorry," Mary said as Alice nodded glancing at her as Mary offered her drink as she had to decline yet again.

"It's ok, you weren't wrong," Alice said as Mary chuckled as they announced the winners.   
"Hermione and Hiram" blasted through the speakers as Hermione and Hiram walked up onto the stage taking their crowns. Everyone made room for the first dance, Hermione was beaming as she walked down the steps looking over everyone as Hiram took her into his arms. Everyone watched the couple dance, looking like a match made in heaven, yet Alice knew it was doomed to hell.

Once their dance had ended Hiram went back onto the stage as Fred and FP walked onto the stage with a few other bandmates,   
"The Fredheads!" Hiram said as Alice's eyes shot up, she didn't know they were performing. She hadn't even seen FP at prom, everyone went into cheers as they ran towards the stage pushing past Alice as girls swarmed by FP and Fred. Alice glanced over to see Gladys smiling cheering them on before Alice looked at Fred who was smiling as he played his guitar. Alice finally forced her eyes to look at FP who was focusing on his guitar, he was in simple black dress pants, his white dress shirt with his tie loosened, his hair was gelled back with a few loose ends. He always knew how to take Alice's breath away, she smiled as she saw how invested he was in his music, he was doing something he was passionate about. Alice had no idea how long she had been staring, time sort of moved around her until FP's eyes rose to meet her as her cheeks instantly flushed but didn't look away and neither did FP. FP sent her a smile before finishing the song and the crowd burst into applause as the Fredheads took a bow.

Prom ended and Hermione had invited them all to her place for her after prom party, and word got around to the entire senior class.

Hal and Alice arrived in the same limo as they arrived they were almost in before Hal turned around to throw up as Alice sighed patting him on the back before trying to take the flask out of his hand.

"Maybe you should take a break?" Alice asked as Hal shook his head,

"Nah I'm good," Hal said as he leaned on her as Alice sighed dragging him into the loud house. The place was crowded, smelled of weed and alcohol, and was blasting with music, Alice knew that it wasn't the ideal place she'd want to be carrying a child. So, Alice walked Hal over to some of his football friends before quickly excusing herself from Hal before quickly going outside where it was just quieter. Alice sat herself down on a bench near the pool as she looked up at the stars. It was a clear night as she sighed looking down at her belly, she was getting quite used to having to someone with her these past nine months. Alice then shook herself reminding herself of the family she had found, a lovely couple from a few towns over. They had been trying for years and then found out that the wife couldn't give birth to children. They had a stable home and both seemed like nice people in a happy marriage, this baby was going to get a happy life, not some mess of a one she knew she would end up giving.

Alice spent the rest of the night dancing and walking around the party she had run into Mary and was dancing with her, she had dragged her inside but Alice made them stay on the outsides.

"Oh my god comes on we have to dance to this song!" Mary said as Alice laughed as Mary began to dance around her grabbing her arms and moving them to the beat.   
"Ok fine!" Alice yelled over the music as she began to dance around moving her hands through the air and her hips as she felt free for the first time in what felt like forever. But nothing good can last forever, as Hal's voice interrupted her bliss.

"Alice!" Hal yelled as Alice looked over at him as he looked at her stomach which in the mists of dancing was being shown, it no longer looked like her dress was extra flowy.   
"Hal sorry I was just dancing ok? Everyone here is wasted, including yourself" Alice said as Hal walked towards her as she smoothed out her dress.

"Yeah-we-well people could still begin to think you're pregnant!" Hal yelled as Alice's eyes went wide as she grabbed Hal before looking around.   
"He's had too much to drink" Alice yelled to the few eyes that looked at them.   
"You need to go home now Hal. You've had too much to drink, I can't believe you yelled out to the world the exact thing you were trying to hide" Alice snapped as Hal shrugged drunkenly.

"I'm just sick of all of this, I want things to go back to normal" Hal whined as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry my situation is a hassle for you and you're ego. I'm leaving I'll see you later" Alice snapped before she stormed off as she heard Hal yelling at her as she ignored him. Alice made it to the front of the house before sighing as she remembered they had taken the limo there so she had no way home. Hermione lived on the North Side and although it was a long walk she could do it. She shouldn't, she was over nine months pregnant and the further into the night you get the creepier Riverdale seems to get. Alice then sighed, as she began to walk before she heard someone yank her arm as she turned her head and jerked her hand out of the person's grasp raising her hand to slap them.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me ever aga-" Alice began before she realized who she was talking to, FP Jones.

"FP?" Alice asked as FP nodded with his hands in the air,

"If you don't slap me, I was going to offer you a ride home. I saw what happened with Hal back there and I figured you were heading out. And there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk back" FP said as Alice nodded before looking at his bike.   
"Well there is no way in hell I'm getting on your bike like this I don't think I could fit myself on there alone," Alice said as FP chuckled before nodding as he thought. Then his eyes lit up as he looked at Alice,

"stay here, please. I'll be a few minutes" FP said as Alice nodded. FP then ran back into the house before running into Gladys,

"Hey, hot stuff where are you headed?" Gladys said before placing a kiss on his lips as he smiled.   
"I need to head home I'm so sorry. I've got some personal stuff to take care of, are you ok getting home?" FP asked as Gladys nodded before he handed her his keys.

"You can take my bike," FP said as Gladys raised her eyebrow,

"What are you taking?" Gladys asked as FP smirked.   
"You'll see. But I'll see you in the morning?" FP asked as Gladys nodded as they kissed once more before he ran after Fred. Gladys and FP maybe trusted each other too much, maybe because they both knew they were the best the other had to offer at the moment. FP found Fred who was cuddling with Mary as he pulled him aside,

"Hey I need your car, can you get a ride home with Mary? Or I can give you cab money" FP said as Fred nodded slowly giving him his keys.

"Don't worry I haven't been drinking so I'll be taking her home, she's given me her keys. Why do you need my car?" Fred asked as FP sighed.

"Alice, she needs a way home and just she well right now she needs" FP mumbled as Fred laughed softly before handing FP the keys.

"I'll never understand why you'd literally go to the moon and back for that girl FP. You deserve better" Fred said as FP sighed as he looked at Hal before thinking, she does.

FP quickly thanked Fred before running out of the house to find Alice standing in her same spot as she smiled at him.

"I'm impressed you stayed in one place," FP said as Alice rolled her eyes,

"Let's just go ok? My feet are literally about to burst out of these heels" Alice said as she followed FP to Fred's car.

They arrived at their side of the Southside within about twenty minutes, just listening to music and riding along into the night. FP pulled up to Alice's house to drop her off yet Alice didn't leave. Alice looked at her lit up the house and saw a motorcycle in front of the house.

"Can, can I please just for a few hours stay at your place?" Alice asked as FP nodded as he looked at the clock.   
"Alice it's almost one in the morning let's just call it for the night," FP said as Alice nodded yawning. They drove down the street to his trailer before getting out and walking inside. Alice took a small breath in as she stepped into the trailer, she hadn't been inside since the summer. Not much had changed, although there was more trash around, beer cans and take out that she had last seen him. FP noticed her looking around as he began to pick up the cans and trash,

"Um sorry. I wasn't expecting guests and I've been pretty caught up with the Serpents" FP said as Alice nodded as she began to help.

"You don't need to defend yourself FP, it's fine as long as you're happy with it. But I do insist in throwing away this pizza" Alice said as FP laughed as she tossed in the trash before she took a deep breath caressing her belly. FP noticed and moved his jacket from the couch,

"Here sit. You should be resting anyway. Would you like anything to drink? I have um well, water? I can put some fries in the oven?" FP asked as Alice's eyes widened with a smile, the last thing she ate was overpriced pasta and that was hours ago.

"Yes please," Alice said as she sat down before she began to play some music on FP's stereo. Alice smiled as she watched FP, she knew he wouldn't ever be hers again, but at least they were able to be civil with one another.

"Alright they should take just about fifteen minutes," FP said as Alice nodded as then she listened to the song and stood up.

"I love this song" Alice smiled as she began to dance as FP laughed as he danced alongside her, FP smirked as he watched Alice's hips and thought to himself, only Alice Smith could be nine months pregnant and still be hot.

The song had changed to a much slower one as Alice glanced at FP who was looking anywhere besides her, he didn't want to overstep.

"Want to dance FP? It's just me extending a friendly offer, as a friend" Alice said as FP then nodded smiling as he wrapped his hands around her waist, his arms touching her belly as Alice wrapped her arms around his waist. Alice moved as the baby kicked to FP's touch as FP smirked,   
"Someone's a fan of me," FP said as Alice laughed awkwardly.

"Don't let it get it your head FP" Alice said as FP laughed as the swayed listening to the music. Once the song had ended Alice sat back down on the couch and FP near her. They were talking about the future, her plans for rooming and how excited she was to be near an ocean.

"What are you doing again? I never did hear" Alice asked as FP sighed nodding,

"I well-I'm going into the army. The day after the fourth." FP said as Alice was taken back.   
"Oh, wow" was all that Alice could say. She had always had this idea that he would stay in Riverdale, be there if she returned. But of course that was selfish of her to do, she couldn't expect him to stay when he deserved to go, maybe even more than her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be gone for too long. Maybe just a couple of years." FP said as Alice nodded,   
"What about the Serpent's?" Alice asked as FP nodded.

"They are alright with it, but I have been held accountable to come back. So if you ever returned maybe we'll run into one another" FP said as Alice laughed sighing.   
"You know this is probably silly. Cause we both have chosen our lives, that's never gonna change, just for some weird reason, I always thought we'd come back to one another" Alice said the last part softly before looking up at FP who was looking at her. At that moment the path Alice was directing herself on, getting out of the Southside, becoming a Northsider, becoming a journalist, it all faded away and they're stood FP. 

Alice found herself lost in FP's eyes as she began to lean in while her mind yelled Hal! Then Gladys! Then back to Hal again yet those voices vanished as she felt FP's hand on her cheek before their lips connected for the first time in months.

The kiss was soft, fragile, vulnerable, both just softly taking the other in. Worried if they were to move too fast then they would break. FP kissed Alice softly as she kissed him back, both completely taken away by bliss. Suddenly they were brought back to reality as the timer went off causing them both to pull apart and to realize what they had done.   
"I'm so sorry Alice, that wasn't my place" FP stuttered as Alice shook her head.   
"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of-oh god" Alice then suddenly groaned as she held her stomach as she felt what almost felt like something popping. She had been feeling what felt like contractions through the night but figured it was from the dancing and all the movement.   
"What? What is it?" FP asked before looking at her then looking at the now wet cushion as he raised an eyebrow backing away.

"I-um my water just broke," Alice said as FP's eyes went wide as he jumped up and began to walk around.   
"We need to get you to the hospital. What do you need?" FP asked as Alice slowly got up as she grabbed her phone.   
"Um, give me something to where I can't do this in a prom dress," Alice said as FP nodded before grabbing a loose t-shirt and a pair of his shorts. Alice quickly changed before calling the couple who were going to adopt that her water broke to meet her at the hospital. Then she tried to call Hal yet it went to voicemail,

"Hey, Hal. If you care my water just broke, so um well meet me at the hospital" Alice said as she hung up before looking at FP who was holding a bag.

"What's in there?" Alice asked as FP shrugged,

"Some things I could find once I googled hospital bag for expecting mothers," FP said as Alice laughed before they got into the car. FP took off as he sped down the road as Alice looked at his letting out small breaths.   
"FP slow down! I'm not about to burst, it's ok." Alice said as FP nodded going back down to the speed limit.   
"I know just, I want to make sure you get there you know and everything is ok for you two," FP said as Alice nodded smiling softly at the idea of the two of them.

They pulled up to the hospital entrance as FP got out of the car to hear a groan coming from Alice's side of the door as FP ran to her side opening the door as Alice sent him a weak smile.   
"Hold tight ok?" FP said as Alice nodded before FP ran through the doors as he walked up to the front desk.

"Hey I've got a girl in my car right now she's in labor," FP said as the women nodded before going back to her computer as FP's eyes widened.

"Hello? Are you going to get someone? She's in they're in pain and that baby is ready to go! She needs someone now!" FP said as the women raised her eyes at him as he tried to calm his clenching fists as she called for someone. A nurse came out with a wheelchair as following FP to the car as they got Alice into the chair, and wheeled her inside as Alice let out small breathes looking between the doctor and FP. Alice watched as they went through the hospital before they got to the birthing wing and she realized she couldn't do this, at least not alone. Hal wasn't answering his god damn phone and the birth parents weren't going to get there for a couple hours. Even her own mother wouldn't be there for her during this moment, FP noticed the worry that took over Alice's face. They reached a pair of glass doors,

"Sir, are you family or the father?" The nurse asked as FP sighed before looking at Alice whose eyes were screaming to come with her. FP pulled the nurse aside as he ran his hands through his hair,   
"No, but please let me in there. I'm all she's got right now. The father has neglected the idea of the baby ever since she told him, the soon to be parents of the baby can't get here until later, her own mother won't be here right now. And please tell me you won't let a newly eighteen-year-old go through labor all by herself. I know her ok, she isn't going to do well in they're alone, and she doesn't deserve to either, please" FP said as the nurse sighed as she reached her hand out.

"I'll let you in, just give me you're ID I need to scan it in, but you can stay with her-until the parents or father appears," the nurse said as FP nodded before he went back to Alice as they went into the delivery room. Alice was rolled in by FP before she got onto the bed and was handed a hospital gown which she put on. FP turned his back for privacy, which he somewhat questioned since he'd seen all of her but figured right now he shouldn't be staring.

"Ok, you're good," Alice said as FP turned back around as she got onto the bed as another contraction came over her as she groaned.

"God these are getting worse," Alice said as FP nodded, he didn't exactly know what to do, he began to reach his hand out to her shoulder before Alice slapped it away.

"I don't want you to touch me right now. Just distract me ok? Tell me a story, anything, random facts I don't really care" Alice said as FP nodded as he began to think.

"Well, Gladys and I were-" FP began before Alice cut him off,

"FP, I'm sorry but right now I don't exactly want to hear about all the things you and your girlfriend have done," Alice said as FP blushed slightly as he nodded before thinking again.

"Oh ok! I have one, it was the first gig ever Fred and I had ever gotten, we were performing just in the park on the Northside. At first literally the only people there were old people or kids but then a crowd began to form and the feeling was like nothing I've ever felt before. By the end of the night we had filled the entire park with Northsiders and Southsiders, it was like everyone could co-exist all because of our music." FP said fondly as Alice smiled at him then wondering where was she when this happened?  
"Wait when did this happen?" Alice asked as FP nodded and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"It was right before school started up again," FP said as Alice nodded, so they weren't together then.

"Well thank you for that nice distraction-oh god!" Alice said as she clutched onto FP's arm as he crouched down to her level,

"Distraction!" Alice snapped at FP who quickly nodded.

"Let me tell you about this crazy time I had a job for the Serpents. I swore I thought I was gonna die that night. We had to gather a few things from the Ghoulies territory, we didn't mean any harm but we did know we were crossing over their side of town. We had gotten our supplies before suddenly the Ghoulies showed up, we tried to get out of their peacefully but then Tallboy and his big mouth poked them the wrong way. It broke out into utter chaos, knives were pulled, even a gun. I was able to help get most of the guys out and away from the area but Tallboy stood his ground, I tried to get him out of there to tell him it wasn't worth it but he refused. And I almost got shot because of it, so then after that, we all took off and headed out of there. The entire time I was just making sure I could make it back home" FP said as he held back the word 'to you', because she no longer could be his.

"Oh my god FP, I'm so glad you weren't shot. Is that where you got that scar from though? The one on your shoulder?" Alice asked as FP's eyebrows raised, he was surprised that she remembered.

"Yeah, sorry I lied about that one, I didn't want you to worry," FP said as Alice nodded before groaning as another contraction came over her before she looked at the clock, it was nearing three in the morning as Alice looked over at FP who was yawning.

"FP, you should rest. You've been up for hours now, I'd be asleep if my body would let me" Alice said with a chuckle as FP laughed before shaking his head looking at her.  
"How about another story? Sleepings for the dead as they say" FP said as Alice rolled her eyes nodding as he told her another story. They ended up talking, mainly FP for the next few hours. It was nearing nine in the morning now and Alice's contractions had become much closer.   
"Can you go get a doctor please FP?" Alice said as she let out another painful yell as FP quickly nodded,

"You're so close Alice, you can do this " FP said before kissing her on the top of her head before walking out. He saw her doctor standing with a clipboard as he walked over to her,

"Hi mam, um Alice Smith asked for you. Her contractions have been about forty-five seconds each and they've been happening every three minutes for the past twenty minutes." FP said as the doctor nodded,

"Alright looks like it's time for the baby, are you the father? Or with the adoptive parents?" The doctor asked as FP shook his head opening his mouth to see the parents running over.   
"Where is she?" They asked the doctor motioned to the room as they thanked her before walking in.

"So, you're not the father?" The doctor asked as FP shook his head before turning it around to see Hal standing there.

"Yeah but I am, can I go see her?" Hal asked as the doctor nodded as FP walked towards him as Hal shoved FP.

"Get the hell out of here Jones, you're not apart of this or her life anymore. You shouldn't have even been allowed in here to begin with" Hal said as FP rolled his eyes.

"You weren't picking up the phone when she went into labor you jackass. And you're the one who's been trying to hide her underneath your shadow" FP spat as Hal shoved him before a nurse ran over to them.   
"I need whoever is suppose to go into the delivery room to go and whoever is left afterward to leave. We do not tolerate fighting in this hospital" the nurse said as FP as Hal went into the delivery room. FP sighed as he turned his heels and began to walk away as he heard Alice cry out, he wanted to turn around, he wanted to so badly. But this is her life, her new life, hell she's giving birth to a life right now. The direction Alice Smith is going is the one she deserves, and it doesn't include him.

Alice cried out once more as she saw the parents standing there worried as the women held her shoulder.

"You can do this Alice," she said as Alice sent her a quick smile before looking at Hal who was holding her hand but not much else. Where is FP? Alice thought to herself as she yelled once more as Hal held her hand tightly rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her.

"Alright Ms. Smith, it's time to push. You're almost there" the doctor said as Alice took a deep breath in and began to push, channeling all of her energy into getting that baby out of her.   
"One more time Alice you can do this" Hal said as Alice nodded before screaming as she pushed once more. She thought about the future this baby was going to have, she pushed for that.   
"Ok Alice just gives me one more," the doctor said as Alice cried, she didn't know if she could do this.

"Come on Alice," Hal said as Alice pushed once more screaming as the doctor then suddenly told her,

"Stop pushing!" The doctor said as Alice let out a confused gasp before suddenly there wasn't just the doctor down by her feet but five. They all began to move around before then suddenly she heard a cry, a soft cry comes from below her and the doctor brought the baby up. Alice's eyes welled up with tears as she saw the small baby,

"You can hold him if you'd like," the doctor said as Alice glanced at the adoptive parents who nodded at her. Alice then opened her arms as she held her baby for the first time, she couldn't believe that she was holding this baby that had been inside her for nine months. Hal glanced over as he gave a silent nod to the baby, Alice didn't even care at that point. Alice held onto the baby for what felt like forever as the baby held onto her finger, he had eyes like FP's she thought to herself sighing as she knew he'd never get to know.

"Alright Ms. Smith, it's time," the doctor said as Alice nodded with tears streaming down her face as she looked up at the now mother of her baby handing him over to her as he let out a sad cry before calming into the women's arms.   
"Thank you, thank you so much. This is all we've ever wanted" the husband said with tears in his eyes as his wife cried holding the baby as Alice smiled with her own tears nodding.

"I know you guys will give him a happy life," Alice said before they placed the baby into a bed and wheeled him out of the room.

"You did incredible Alice," Hal said kissing the top of her head as Alice let out a sad cry. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Alice let another tear slip down her cheek as she yawned before closing her eyes, all hoping that once she woke up the empty feeling inside her would go away. Yet she knew it would stay with her no matter how hard she tried to hide it.


	11. Stary Night

It was graduation day, it had been about a month since Alice gave birth and everything was seeming to fall into place. Although the transition was hard on her, harder than she expected, she was trying her best to put her best foot forward. Alice hadn't seen much of FP since their time in the hospital, she couldn't shake her feelings when it came to the kiss. She knew she should feel guilty for kissing another man while she was with Hal, but she couldn't seem to find it in her to feel guilty, which scared the hell out of her.

FP had kept to himself, he had begun to walk towards Alice's place a week after the birth but then saw her leave and get into Hal's shiny car, causing him to turn his heels. Although time kept trucking along and before he realized it, it was graduation day. FP sat in the middle as he fiddled with his rope, surprised he had made it to that day. FP watched as Alice made her way up onto the podium as she cleared her throat as a small smile formed on FP's lips. The class was able to vote on the top 5 percent of the grade to give the speech at graduation. He had voted for Alice, as did everyone in Northside High, she deserved it FP thought to himself as he saw Alice grinning on stage.   
Alice looked in front of her to see her senior class, she didn't know many of the people, only the faces she would pass by in the hallways. When she was told she was going to give the speech she was ecstatic, she was able to leave Riverdale holding onto the status she fought for so intensely.

"Fellow classmates, we've been together now for four years, and for some even less than that. The time we spent together changed us into people we never imagined to be" Alice said as she glanced at Hermione who sighed to herself.

"We were challenged and pushed in ways we didn't know were possible yet after it all it shaped us into the people we are today. And although this point isn't what defines you, be damn proud you made it to this point" Alice said as she could feel a few teachers glare at her for swearing although there were cheers. Alice talked about events through the four years, football games, dances, spirit weeks, class field trips, all down to the horrible cafeteria food. As Alice spoke every person by the end was holding onto her words, as they moved the entire auditorium.

"None of us would have guessed the journey we took during high school, the people we met, the lessons we learned, I know I wouldn't have had it any other way," Alice said as she quickly glanced at FP nodded looking at her. He couldn't agree more, although he was with Gladys and Alice with Hal. They both picked their paths, and although he didn't end up with Alice Smith, he was still thanking his lucky stars to this day that he got to be with her for the time he got.

"Thank you, Alice," The principal said as everyone clapped as she got off the stage and everyone began to go up for their diplomas.

"Alice Smith," the principal said as Alice walked up to get her diploma smiling as she shook the principles hand before walking across the stage as she smirked at her mother who was sitting in the back. Graduating was something her mother never actually saw in Alice's future but here she is.

"FP Jones," the principal said as FP nodded shaking his hand as he received his diploma before walking across the stage, scanning the crowd for his father who was nowhere to be found. FP knew he shouldn't be disappointed because he shouldn't have expected his father to appear, he hadn't seen him since freshman year. Yet it all still felt like adding salt to the wound because FP had told some of the other older serpent members who were in contact with his father to tell him the date and location of his graduation, you know just in case. I guess we can't all get the fairytale ending FP thought to himself as he stepped down the stage and headed back to his seat.

After graduation in the evening, there was a formal with dinner held for the seniors put together by the juniors. Everyone was going, partially because there were no good parties being held but also because Hermione was head of putting the formal together and practically begged the entire senior class to come. Alice had slipped into a light blue dress that hugged her curves, she was a bit curvier than she was before giving birth but she didn't mind at all. She had combed her hair newly shortened hair out with its natural curls and applied pink lipstick across her lips. Alice smiled at her reflection, this was the Alice she wanted to be, chose to be as he eyes then drifted to behind her old clothes laid there.

Alice sighed picking them up looking over the plain, black, torn pieces of clothing and began to pick out what she could at least donate. She knew she was grateful for those who donated when she was a kid otherwise she'd only own about three shirts. Once Alice finished up she walked around her room to see all her things in boxes and suitcases, she was leaving for Boston tomorrow. Hal had family on the coast and they were going to spend the summer there before settling into their universities. She was excited to see the ocean, leave Riverdale-yet part of her couldn't see herself never looking back. Although she knows she needs to get out of the Southside and once she's gone she will never return, she would go to the Northside and restart her life there.

She thought to herself as she looked at the one photograph she hadn't packed yet, it was of her and FP at Pops. If she were to look back at the Southside she knew the only thing she'd see is FP, which made her heart hurt even more and she threw the picture onto her bed knowing if she had to move forward she needed to leave her past in the past.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother yelled up the stairs that Hal was at the door, Alice quickly grabbed her purse before running down the stairs looking at her mother who was staring at her with her cigarette in her hand.

"Nice dress Alice, let's hope you didn't steal it," Liz said as Alice smiled at her shaking her head.

"Oh mother, I actually followed your advice. I bought this myself with my own damn job" Alice spat before opening the door to see Hal there smiling at her,

"you look so beautiful Alice," Hal said kissing her as Alice smiled pulling away,

"let's go to the final ball at Riverdale High," Alice said as Hal smiled as they walked to his car before taking off.

Once they arrived the place looked very formal and fancy, the food looked delicious and seemed to cover any allergy. The place was lit up as the courtyard was open as well with fairy lights everywhere, it looked magical.

"Great you guys made it! There's name card for you to sit" Hermione said walking over to them as Alice raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione you went all out, assigning every person a spot?" Alice asked as Hermione nodded as Alice rolled her eyes as they made their way to there seats. They sat down near Fred and Mary who Alice began to chat with as they were also near the football jocks which both Hal and Alice engaged with. Although Alice was glaring at Hermione who had happened to seat FP directly across from her, making it hard for her not to look at him.

"Alice you know you can look forward, he won't kill you," Mary said as Alice scoffed.   
"I don't know what you're talking about Mary," Alice said as Mary laughed.

"Alice you've been staring at me, which I'm flattered but I know I'm not that interesting, or you're now empty plate or pretending to care what Hal and his football friends are saying. You leave in three days, shouldn't you say something?" Mary asked as Alice crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why? I don't owe that to him, hell he barely told me about him going into the army" Alice said as Mary nodded as she took a bit of her food.

"True, but I think we both know you want to," Mary said as Alice groaned before looking up to see FP smiling at Gladys who was sitting next to him, she calmed her stomach which was going into knots. He isn't hers anymore, he hasn't been for almost a year now, he deserves to be happy and she knew the person she's turned into would never be that for him.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing the night away, everyone was reflecting on the good times as they all began to say goodbye.

Alice and Hal were dancing as she had her head pressed on his shoulder as she glanced around the room seeing everyone smiling and enjoying one another and a tiny piece of her was going to miss this. The song then ended as Hal looked at her then the clock,

"Babe it's about eleven-thirty and this thing ends at midnight. We should begin our goodbyes. I can meet up with you at midnight?" Hal said as Alice laughed,

"you act as if I know enough people that it will take me half an hour to say goodbye, but alright I'll see you then" Alice said as she kissed Hal quickly on the lips before they parted.

Alice could really only think of four people she needed to say goodbye to, Alice spotted Hermione standing with Hiram as she walked up to them.   
"Hermione, may I have a word?" Alice asked as Hermione nodded breaking apart from Hiram before they walked into a corner. Alice swallowed her pride,

"you were never the nicest to me Hermione, and at some point, I'm sure we both hated each other, and maybe we do deep down. But you had you're good moments, actually very good so um well I'm leaving for Boston tomorrow and I don't think I'll see you before I officially leave. And who knows if I'll see you after or if you went off with Hiram to live in some rich mansion but-" Alice blabbed on as Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile before pulling Alice into a hug cutting her off. Alice stiffened before hugging Hermione back as she pulled away.

"We both made choices Alice, now we have to live with them. Although through it all I would've been very bored without you" Hermione said as Alice laughed nodding,   
"see you around Hermione," Alice said as she gave her arm a short squeeze before walking away.

Alice then walked over to Fred and Mary who was standing near the exit as Alice walked over to them Mary pouted.

"Oh no, this is happening now?" Mary said as tears filled her eyes as Alice laughed before pulling her into a hug. The girls stood there for a moment before pulling away as Alice looked at Mary who was smiling back at her,

"Mary. You were my best and really only friend who stuck it out with my pain of an ass all throughout high school, and I could never be more thankful for you." Alice said as Mary smiled nodding at her as she squeezed her arm.

"The pleasure was my Smith, now I hope to see you at least once more if you do come back to Riverdale, you'll know where to find us," Mary said as she looked at Fred who was smiling at them as Alice walked up to Fred.

"Fred I know we were never really close bu-" Alice began before Fred pulled her into a hug.

"You were there whenever any of us needed it the most. I'll see you around Smith, I know it" Fred said as she laughed pulled away before he pulled her back in.  
"FP is outside in the courtyard. I'd catch him now before he begins to drink too much" Fred said as Alice looked at him.

"Fred Andrews in what world do you think I'm going to go over there and-" Alice began before Fred and Mary shoved her in that direction.

"Go! You've got time, and you both need this, trust me" Fred said as Alice rolled her eyes before she slowly made her way over to the courtyard. Alice was taking her sweet time going back and forth between turning around or going, she saw FP was talking to some group of girls as she pretended to be looking at the lights. She kept almost backing away before the group of girls finally left and Alice groaned as she saw FP was alone again sipping at his drink. Ok just do it, Alice thought to herself as she walked over to FP walking behind him before saying,

"FP" Alice tried to make it sound confident but it came out more like a sad quite stutter. FP turned around looking confused before his face dropped to a surprise as he saw Alice standing there. He was in black dress pants and a nice white shirt, his tie was undone and his hair was messy but all seemed to fall into the right places.

"Alice?" FP asked as Alice nodded walking around to the other side of the bench.

"May I?" Alice asked as FP nodded scooting over to make room for Alice as she sat down.

"Would you like some?" FP asked handing Alice his drink as she shrugged, why the hell, not Alice thought as she nodded taking a sip out of his cup coughing.

"Oh god, what's in this?" Alice asked as FP laughed shaking his head,  
"honestly couldn't tell you. I think it was the punch that someone tried to spike with too much vodka" FP said as Alice nodded her face still scrunched after the horrible aftertaste.

"How many of these have you had?" Alice asked as FP shrugged,

"Lost count," FP said as Alice nodded. She could tell he had been drinking, although he wasn't drunk yet.

"So where's Gladys?" Alice asked as FP nodded signaling to the dance floor.   
"Dancing the night away, I told her I was going to sit the rest of the dancing out," FP said as Alice nodded.

"You-you look good," FP said as Alice blushed nodding,

"yeah, I've been trying to work off all the extra mass the baby gave me," Alice said as FP nodded.

"I hope this doesn't sound mean but why are you here?" FP asked and at the same time Alice asked,

"why did you leave the hospital?" Alice asked taking FP back before he felt some guilt in his stomach. FP ran his hands through his hair before looking at Alice,

"I-well it wasn't my place Alice. Hal was there and he was the biological father and the parents were there too I just figured you were taken care of" FP said as Alice nodded. She too then felt guilty forever knowing Hal was the one standing there as she held FP's baby.

"That is true, it wasn't your place. I um well I came here to say goodbye" Alice said as FP laughed.  
"Alice didn't we have this conversation already?" FP asked as Alice then looked at him her nerves were bouncing around inside her as she tried to remain still.

"I'm leaving for Boston tomorrow FP," Alice said as FP's smile dropped as he looked at her, he couldn't believe she was leaving. Yes, he knew she would be leaving in the fall, but he didn't expect or want her to be gone so soon.

"You're what? Tomorrow? What are you going to do there all summer?" FP asked as Alice sighed as she played with her hands.

"Well Hal's got family up there and we've got an apartment so he thought it would be a good idea to get us used to the area and familiar with the community there before the fall," Alice said as FP nodded.  
"So, he wanted to get you out of Riverdale," FP asked as Alice scoffed,

"you know that's not true, I'm the one who wants out of this town. You've known this for years FP" Alice snapped as FP rolled his eyes,

"or to just get away from me and the Southside" FP said as Alice stood up with her hands in the air.

"How dare you try and make this all about you FP! I'm doing this for me, everything I've ever done is for my own better interest" Alice said as FP stood up looking at her.

"No matter who you have to step on to get there," FP said as Alice gasped, it was a low blow and they both knew it. They also both knew this goodbye almost hurt worse than their breakup because they won't be seeing one another.

"You know what FP? I wasn't even going to say goodbye to you! Fred Andrews literally threw me over here to say goodbye to you before you down yourself in drinks. Who are you? You never used to drink like this before FP, you're not your father!" Alice yelled as FP looked at her as he laughed sickly.

"Are we so sure about that Alice? The man didn't even show up to my graduation! And we all know I'm just a few steps away from becoming hi-" FP said before Alice hit him on the chest.   
"Stop it FP! I am so sick of you constantly putting yourself down to the level of your father! I'm sorry he didn't come today, I know how much it would've meant to you but that choice he made doesn't define the person you are and who you will become. I know that everyone on the Southside is proud that you did it there was never a doubt in anyone's mind you would." Alice said as her anger began to calm down as she saw FP looking down at her, his eyes were fragile as he let out some quiet breathes.

"Really?" FP asked as small tears began to form in his eyes as he swayed back in forth as Alice sighed looking up at FP taking his head in her hands as he leaned against them.

"Yes FP, now please put the drink down," Alice said as FP pulled out of her hand as he placed the cup down looking at Alice, the only person in his world it felt like at times that kept him anchored, and now she's leaving.

"Thank you, Alice, I'm sorry. You deserve to go, you deserve to get out of Riverdale, you deserve so much more than what you were given here" FP said as they both knew he was talking about himself. Alice then nodded,

"True, but I wouldn't have had it any other way FP Jones," Alice said before she pulled him into a hug. They both wrapped their arms around one another, FP's arms around her waist and Alice's head tucked into his shoulder and her arms went around his torso. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto one another, both knowing once they let go there worlds would begin to instantly drift away from one another.

Both didn't want this but knew it was how it had to be in order for them both to live out the lives they chose. Maybe in another life, Alice thought to herself as she took in FP once more before she forced herself to pull away. Small tears filled her eyes as she wiped them away as she smiled at FP who was smiling weakly at her.   
"Goodbye Alice," FP said as Alice nodded giving his hand one last squeeze,

"goodbye FP," Alice said before she let go and walked back into the building. She took a long sigh as she then wiped her eyes, she couldn't dare look back knowing if she did she may never look forward again. Alice walked up to Hal who had gotten their jackets,

"ready to go?" Hal asked as Alice looked around the gym once more although decorated head to toe the memories stayed the same. She was ready to let go,

"yes," Alice said before she slipped on her jacket and Hal and she walked out the doors of Riverdale High.

FP watched Alice walk back to Hal as Gladys made her way over to him,

"you ready?" She asked as FP nodded grabbing her hand as they walked back into the building. FP took one last look around smiling at Fred who waved goodbye to him before he looked at the doors once more to see Alice Smith step out the door with Hal, stepping out of his life for good. As he then sighed before getting his and Gladys jackets before they too left the building and got onto his motorcycle. They headed the opposite direction of Hal and Alice, FP thinking to himself he never thought he would end up crossing paths with Alice Cooper.

This thought remained true for decades, all until his own son began to mingle with a certain blonde girl with a tight ponytail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! I had such a good time writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! I should be coming out with more soon, thank you so much! :) until next time!


End file.
